HOPE
by Tsukikohimechan
Summary: Bolehkan sakura berharap mendapatkan cintanya oleh seseorang yang telah membelinya/ 'a..apakah gadis itu kekasihya' / DLDR / newbie
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik sangat keras di dalam bar banyak pasangan pasangan yang bercumbu di sofa pojok ruangan serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja, banyak juga orang-orang yang menari meliuk-liukan tubuh dilantai dansa.

Tetapi di pintu masuk bar terlihat lelaki tua sedang menyeret seorang gadis bersurai merah muda untuk masuk kedalam bar secara paksa terlihat gadis itu sedang meronta-ronta meminta untuk melepaskan

"Tolong lepaskan aku" ucap gadis itu

"Oh, tentu saja tidak bisa bocah" jawab lelaki tua

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya gadis tersebut, tentu saja sebenernya gadis itu tau untuk apa dia dibawa kemari, tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia berpura-pura tidak tahu?.

"Tentu saja untuk melunasi untang mu bocah aku akan menjualmu" ucap lelaki tua itu sambil terus berjalan kelantai atas

"A..apa? aku mohon jangan aku akan melunasinya" ucap gadis itu lirih

"Aku tau sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa melunasinya"balas lelaki tua itu dingin.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka lelaki tua tersebut terus menarik gadis merah muda tersebut, dan sang gadis hanya bisa meronta apa daya dia hanya seorang perempuan biasa.

Lelaki tua tersebut dan si gadis itu berjalan menaiki tangga yang menuju kelantai atas. Tentu saja dia tau untuk apa lantai dua itu. Itu ada tempat pemilik bar. Kenapa dia tau? Tentu saja karena temannya bekerja di bar.

Tiba-tiba saja 5 anak tangga lagi sampai si lelaki tua tersebut tersandung tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung saja si gadis merah muda tersebut melarikan-diri.

"Hey, bocah jangan lari kau!"

'astaga dia mengerjaku aku harus cepat' batin si gadis itu

Dia terus saja berlari tanpa tau arah karena yang benar saja bar ini sangat luas dia tidak hafal kemana arah pintu keluar. Sedang berlari gadis tersebut tidak melihat bahwa didepannya ada seseorang, tiba-tiba saja

BRUKKKK

"aahh ittaaii" ucap gadis itu

Saat dia melihat keatas ternyata seorang pria tampan, dan tiba-tiba saja lamunan gadis merah muda tersebut buyar ketika mendengar langkah derap kaki

"ah, wanita jalang ternyata kau disini" dan ternyata itu lelaki tua yang ingin menjual gadis tersebut.

"Tolong aku" ucap gadis tersebut sambil memeluk kaki lelaki tampan dihadapnnya

"Mau kau apakan wanita ini?" ucap pria tampan tadi

"tentu saja aku akan menjualnya" balas pria tua tersebut enteng.

"Akan kau jual harga berapa?" ucap pria tampan itu datar

"50 juta yen" balas lelaku tua tersebut dengan senyum mengejek

"Aku bayar 2x lipat" balas pria tampan tersebut dengan wajah datarnya

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya berpikir positif mungkin saja ia akan dibeli lalu dibebaskan untuk mencari uang dan mengganti uang pria tampan ini.

"Baiklah" jawab lelaki tua tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali

Langsung saja pria tampan tersebut mengeluar uang yang di sebut kan lelaki tua tersebut dengan 2x lipat tentu saja. Dan setelah transaksi itu selesai langsung saja gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi dia membungkuk

"Arigatou tuan ..."

" Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke"

"aahh arigatou tuan uchiha, pasti aku akan menggati uang itu" ucap sakura

lalu hendak saja sakura ingin pergi dari tempat itu tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang, ketika berbalik gadis itu terbelalak kaget karena pria yang bernama uchiha sasuke lah yang menahan gadis tersebut.

"tidak perlu" ucap sasuke datar

"eehh?"

"aku sudah membelimu berati sekarang kau adalah pelayanku" sasuke mengatakan dengan tenang

hilang sudah semua pikiran positif gadis itu tentang pria yang dikiranya akan menyelamatkannya dan tiba-tiba saja muncul lah pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mucul di gadis tersebut 'apakah aku akan dijadikan pelacurnya, oh tidakk' batin sang gadis cepat saja gadis itu segera menggeleng kan kepalanya


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE:T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di bar tadi akhirnya sasuke memabawa gadis yang dibeli olehnya tadi untuk masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya itu _Bugatti veyron_ Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi sedangkan gadis itu di sebelahnya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka saling tidak berbicara hening didalam mobil mungkin keadaan sedang canggung. Gadis itu menikmati pemandangan didalam mobil yang entah akan membawanya kemana, gedung gedung tingkat yang menjulang tinggi lampu lampu yang menerangi jalan, dan keasikan dalam menikmati pemandangan pun terhenti ketika suara baritone terdengar

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sasuke ke gadis sebelahnya tanpa menengok.

"eehh? Sakura... Haruno Sakura uchiha-san" jawab gadis itu

"Sasuke"

"eh?" bukannya tadi dia menanyakan namanya kenapa dia malah kembali memberitahu namanya?'

"panggil aku sasuke aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu" penjelasan pria yang tadi bernama sasuke

"ah iya sasuke" ucap sakura kikuk

"hn"

Setelah 1 jam lamanya perjalanan sasuke membawanya ke apartment miliknya dan muncul lah kembali pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada di benak sakura

* * *

 **Sakura PoV**

aku di bawa masuk kedalam apartmentnya astaga apartment ini sungguh luas 'apakah dia akan menjadikan aku budaknya' apakah aku akan dijadikan selingkuhannya eh tidak tidak. bukannya aku tidak berfikir aku akan dijadikan selingkuhnya tidak mungkin kan pria tampan dia atas rata rata ini tidak memiliki kekasih.

"kenapa diam saja?" ayo masuk" lamuyanku seketika buyar saat dia menyuruhku masuk lebih dalam

"anoo apakah kau mempunyai kekasih?" ups astaga aku merutuki kecerobohanku ini

"hn"

'apa maksudnya hn' sungguh aku tak mengerti pria ini dasar pria aneh

"aku bukan pria aneh" eh bagamana ia bisa tau pikiran ku oh tidak aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengannya

"aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu" ucap pria itu datar

aku hanya bisa mengangguk saja takut salah apa yang aku bicarakan. Dia lalu membawaku ke dalam kamar.. ehh? kamar?

end~

* * *

BRUKKK

"aah ittaii" gumam sakura

tiba tiba saja sasuke mendorong tubuh sakura ke ranjang king sizenya sakura yg didorongnya pun segera melihat kearah sasuke yang sedang menyeringai tampan

dan sasuke langsung saja tidur disamping sakura sambil memeluk sakura erat

"anoo-" ucap sakura

"tidur" ucap sasuke

"aku bilang tidur" ucap sasuke lagi dengan datar

'eh aku pikir dia akan melakukan'itu' denganku' untung saja batin sakura

"apa? kau fikir aku akan melakukan 'itu' pada mu?" ucap sasuke seolah tau apa yang sakura pikirkan

"ehh? tidak tidak" ucap sakura panik dan segera saja sakura memejamkan matanya dan menuju dunia mimpi

Sinar mata hari pada pagi hari masuk melalu celah celah jendela di aparment lebih tepatnya kamar terdapat dua manusia dengan gender berbeda tengah tidur bersama saling berhadapan

Sakura yang sedang tidur merasakan pergerakannya terbatas dia ingin bangun tetapi seperti ada yang menahannya

"eugh..." lenguhan sakura saat ingin bangun

"Sudah bangun _sayang?"_ ucap pria yang tidur disebelah sakura yang sedang mendekapnya

"KYYAAAAA" teriak sakura histeris astaga ternyata tadi malam bukan mimpi sakura menampar pipinya pelan

"berisik" ucap sasuke dingin

"mandilah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"lanjutnya

"eh? tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian satu pun" jawab sakura bingung

"aku punya baju wanita, akan ku siapkan" ucap sasuke sambil meninggalkan sakura yang masih terduduk diatas kasur

* * *

Sudah setengah jam lebih sakura didalam kamar mandi dia segera keluar kamar mandi menggunakan anduk yang tersedia, lalu dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi. tidak perlu repot untuk masuk ke kamar karena kamar mandi tersebut didalam kamar

setelah itu dia segera mencari pakaian yang katanya akan disiapkan sasuke, dan ternyata pakaiannya di taruh diatas kasur tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja sakura memakai baju itu dan keluar kamar

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya sasuke datar yang sedang duduk di meja makan

"ummm" sakura mengangguk

"kemari kita makan bersama"

langsung saja sakura duduk di kursi sebelah sasuke dan langsung mengambil makanan yang ada didepannya tapi siapa yang memasak ini karena penasaran pun akhirnya sakura bertanya

"anoo-" gumam sakura

"hn"

"apa sasuke- _kun_ yang memasak ini?" tanya sakura memastikan

sasuke hanya mengernyitkan kening dengan panggilan sakura yang menambah embel-embel _kun_

mengerti perubahan raut wajah sakura langsung saja menanyakannya

"tak apa kan aku memanggilmu sasuke-kun?" ucap sakura takut-takut

"tak apa aku suka" balas sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir tak terlihat

blusshh

langsung saja wajah sakura memerah apa maksud kata kata ambigu 'aku suka' bati sakura menggeleng

"aku selesai" dan ucapan sasuke pun sukses membuat sakura berhenti memikirkan kata kata tadi

"aaa, aku juga" ucap sakura kikuk

langsung saja sakura membantu sasuke yang mengangkut piring tersebut ke wastafel untuk dicuci

"kau duduk saja" ucap sasuke tiba-tiba

"ehh?"

"aku tak suka di bantah" sasuke berucap lagi

sakura pun langsung menurutinya

setelah sasuke selesai mereka pun duduk di sofa berwana biru di ruang tamu. hening itu lah yang terjadi sakura tak suka keheningan maka dia memutuskan untuk bertanya atau basa-basi

"annoo apa tugas ku?" tanya sakura

"baca ini, dan kau bekerja mulai besok" ucap sasuke sambil menyerah kan map yang berisi surat perjanjian

sakura langsung saja membaca dan seketika itu mata sakura terbelalak 'yaampun apa ini serius' batinnya

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE:T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

.

.

.

Disebuah aparment mewah mungkin lebih tepatnya diruang tamu aparment tersebut terdapat dua sosok manusia yang berbeda gender sedang berhadapan

Perempuan tersebut terlihat sedang membaca sebuah surat atau lebih tepatnya surat perjanjian dengan mimik wajah yang sedikit schok dan dihadapannya seorang pria menatap datar perempuan itu

"anoo.." ucap perempuan yang bernama sakura

"hn"

"apa kau serius?" tanya perempuan itu tidak yakin

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Yasudah lebih baik cari perempuan lain" ucap sasuke dingin dan hendak meninggalkan tersebut

"ehh? Aku mau" ucap sakura tegas sambil menahan tangan sasuke

"oke tanda tangan surat perjanjian itu" ucap sasuke seraya menyeringai tampan

Segera saja sakura langsung menanda tangani surat tersebut

Setelah sakura selesai menanda tangani surat tersebut sasuke langsung saja merebut surat tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis sakura yang melihat senyum tipis sasuke tiba tiba saja memerah wajahnya

"muka mu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanya sasuke sambil memegang kening sakura

Sakura yang dilakukan seperti itu salah tingkah langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"a-aku tak apa apa" ucap sakura yang masih setia dengan blushingnya

"gadis aneh" gumam sasuke

Sakura hanya diam menanggapinya

"baiklah hari ini aku biarkan kau bebas kau bisa lakukan semau tapi besok kau harus melakukan 'itu' sesuai dengan perjanjian atau tidak kau harus mengganti uangku 5x"ucap sasuke dingin yang sukses membuat sakura merinding

"baiklah" ucap sakura pasrah

* * *

 **Sakura pov**

Astaga aku rasa lelaki tampan itu sudah gila bagaimana mungkin aku harus melakukan 'itu' dengannya dan dia hanya menganggapku seorang pelayan

Setiap hari aku harus berbagi selimut denganya atau lebih tepatnya aku tidur bersamanya.. ya memang terdengar ambigu pikir ku sambil terkekeh

Dan aku harus bangun lebih awal dan harus membangunkan dia untuk bekerja, aku juga disuruh olehnya untuk membuat dia sarapan dan makan malam tidak dengan makan siang karena dia makan siang di kantornya dan aku harus mengatar dia kedepan pintu apartment saat dia ingin berangkat kerja dan aku harus menunggu dia pulang bekerja

BLUSSHH

Seketika wajahku memerah astaga aku lebih seperti seorang istri dibandingkan seorang pelayan

Pikiran itu segera ku singkirkan jauh jauh aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang tidak tidak mana mungkin sasuke menyukaiku

Tapi ada perasaan lain saat aku menatap mata gelap miliknya

Mungkin aku hanya kagum oleh kebaikannya.. ya tak mungkin kan aku menyukai orang yang telah membeliku tidak tidak dia bukan membeliku aku selalu menganggapnya menolongku

End~

* * *

Tanpa terasa sakura berdiam memikirkan hal hal yang terjadi tanpa sadar dia semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa ruang tamu

Pada pagi hari terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai pink tengah terlelap dalam seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai surai raven itu terlihat perempuan itu menggeliat pelan dia yang merasa sesak dalam tidurnya segera membuka matanya

Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat seorang laki laki tampan yang memiliki hidung mancung, rahang yang kokoh dan... tunggu? Tampan? Laki-laki

"KYAAAAA" teriak sakura sambil bangun dari tidurnya

"berisik" ucap sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata

"apa kau mempunya kebiasaan suka berteriak dipagi hari" lanjut sasuke yang sudah membuka matanya dan menatap tajam sakura

"go-men"

"hn"

"anoo kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya sakura bingung tentu saja dia kan kemarin berada di sofa lalu.. lalu tertidur?

"ya, kau tertidur di sofa, bodoh! Aku yang membawamu kemari kau mau badanmu akan sakit sakit jika tidur disofa" ucap sasuke panjang lebar

Segera saja sakura terbelalak merutuki kecerobohannya yang kesekian kali

"maaf, tapi terimakasih" ucap sakura sambil menunduk

"hn, cepat lakukan tugas pertamamu aku akan mandi dahulu" ucap sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya

Langsung saja sakura bangkit juga dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju dapur apartment sasuke

Sakura sudah selesai memakai apron bewarna pink itu langsung saja mengambil bahan bahan dari kulkas sasuke dan langsung segera memasak. Ya.. walaupun sakura hanya bisa sedikit memasak tetapi dia tetap saja bisa memasakan?

Setelah setengah jam berkutat dengan masakannya tanpa menyadari bahwa sasuke sedang menuju kearahnya dengan pakaian kerjanya  
"apa sudah selesai?" tanya sasuke yang masuk kedalam pendengaran sakura

"sedikit lah-" blush langsung saja muka sakura memerah karena menghadap ke arah sasuke yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajah sakura

"yasudah, cepat " ucap sasuke yang segera berjalan kemeja makan

Sakura telah selesai dengan masakannya dan langsung saja menaruhnya di meja makan, sakura juga mengambilkan makanan itu untuk sasuke terlebih dulu baru dirinya

"selamat makan" gumam sakura

"selamat makan"ucap sasuke

Lalu mereka berdua memakan makanannya bersama sakura menatap sasuke bingung karena tidak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sasuke

"apa masakannya tidak enak?" tanya sakura pelan

"tidak" jawab sasuke singkat

Sakura takut merubah suasana hati sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, setelah beberapa menit mereka selesai makan, lalu sasuke menghampiri sakura yang sedang merapikan piring

"sakura bantu aku memakai dasi"ucap sasuke

Tanpa pikir panjang sakura langsung saja membantu sasuke memakai dasinya

Blush

Yaampun sakura dirimu sering kali blushing dia benar benar seperti seorang istri tanpa sadar sakura tersenyum senyum sendiri

"kau kenapa?" tanya sasuke heran karena sakura bertingkah aneh

"ti..tidak" balas sakura gugup

"baiklah aku berangkat aku harap sewaktu aku pulang kau tetap didalam apartment ini"ucap sasuke setelah sakura memasangkan dasinya

Yaampun sasuke terdengar sangat baik dan posesif... posesif? Ah tidak tidak sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanda sadar ternyata sasuke telah pergi kerja

* * *

 **Sasuke PoV**

Hari yang melelahkan aku harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini entahlah sejak aku tidak tinggal dengan sakura aku selalu saja ingin pulang cepat

Dan sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dokumen-dokumen ini menghambatku untuk pulang cepat

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada didalam mobilku aku segera saja melesat menuju apartment ku untuk menemui sakura secepatnya

Kenapa aku jadi selalu memikirkan sakura sih, aku merasa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang jika aku berada didekatnya, sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini kepada wanita manapun, ya sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya

Ya.. aku memang menyukainya sejak pertama kali dia meminta tolong padaku

Dan boleh kah aku berharap jika sakura juga sebenarnya menyukaiku?

End

Setelah beberapa puluh menit akhirnya sasuke sampai juga di daerah apartment miliknya langsung saja dia memarkirkan mobilnya dibasment dan langsung melesai ke apartment miliknya sungguh dia tidak sabar melihat sakura

"tadaima" ucap sasuke seraya membuka pintu apartmentnya

Hening tak ada jawaban

'mungkin dia tidur' pikir sasuke lalu mencari sakura kedalam kamar dan kosong, lalu dia mencari di dapur, kamar tamu, gudang dan semua ruangan dan semuanya kosong

"shit! Kemana dia!" umpat sasuke

Sakura tidak mungkin kaburkan?

TBC

 **AN/**

terimakasih banyak yang sudah riview mohon bantu dengan kritik dan sarannya ya minna-san

btw disini umur sasu-chan 25 dan saku-chan 23 yaa

aku tambahin nih wordsnya XD

sampai jumpa di chap depan jaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE:T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

.

.

.

* * *

Disebuah ruangan di dalam apartment terdapat seorang pria berambut mencuat kebelang sedang kalang kabut mencari keberadaan perempuan yang tinggal bersamanya beberapa hari kebelakang ini

Sungguh dia merasa panik dia terus mondar-mandir tak jelas dengan pose berfikir 'dimana wanita itu' bati sasuke

 **Krieet**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan terlihat lah sosok wanita yang sedari tadi di cari oleh laki-laki tampan tersebut

"darimana saja kau?" ucap sasuke dingin

Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang marah tatapan mengintimidasinya dan rahangnya yang mengeras

"eh itu aku da..dari taman" jawab sakura takut takut

"sudah kubilang jika aku pulang kau harus berada didalam apartment!" bentak sasuke

"Go..gomen" ucap sakura

Haahh sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang untuk menstabilkan emosinya

"masuk kekamarmu, sekarang" ucap sasuke memerintah

Dan segera saja sakura langsung melesat kedalam kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun

Sementara sasuke hanya terduduk disofa ruang tamunya berfikir kenapa dia bisa semarah itu pada sakura, padahal sakura tidak pergi meninggalkannya

Ya.. sasuke takut, sakura mungkin akan meninggalkannya dan kembali hidup normal lagi sebelum dia tinggal bersama sasuke

Dan.. sasuke mempunya seribu cara agar sakura tetap berada untuk menemaninya

Hari sudah pagi, matahari menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi. Dan sakura masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, entah dia merasa sulit bernafas dalam tidur untuk kesekian kalinya dan terpaksa sakura membuka matanya

Blusshh

Muka sakura memerah sasuke mendekap erat pinggangnya, wajah sakura dan sasuke pun berhadapan tinggal beberapa centi lagi

Sakura bangun lebih dulu dari pada sasuke

Sakura terus menatap sasuke 'yaampun aku baru sadar dia sangat tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini' batin sakura

Tanpa sadar tangan sakura menyentuh halus permukaan wajah sasuke dan menangkup wajah sasuke

"sudah puas memandangiku?" tanya sasuke dengang mata yang masih tertutup

"ehh?" sakura langsung saja bangkit dan menjauh dari sasuke

"kau, sudah ba..bangun?" tanya sakura sungguh dia sangat gugup

"hn"

"sejak kapan?" tanya sakura

"sejak jam 5 pagi tadi" jawab sasuke acuh tak acuh

Sakura langsung saja menengok ke arah jam dinding yang ada dikamar tersebut dan menunjukan pukul 6. Yaampun kenapa dia selalu bangun lebih awal batin sakura

Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran tanpa sada jika wajah sasuke sudah berada didepan wajah sakura

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya sasuke dengan wajah polosnya

Astaga bukannya dia kemarin dia marah kepada sakura, sungguh sakura tidak mengerti sasuke kadang tukang perintah, semaunya, tapi kadang dia bisa menjadi lembut

"ti..tidak. aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" ucap sakura dan langsung turun dari ranjang dan menuju dapur

Sasuke hanya mengakat bahunya tanda bahwa dia tidak tau apa yang sakura pikirkan

Dan sasuke mengikuti jejak sakura untuk ke dapur.. heh? Bukan seharusnya kau mandi heh sasuke

Sementara sakura sudah di dapur segera saja di ingin membuatkan sasuke ramen

"kau ingin memasak apa?" tanya sasuke tepat disamping sakura dan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di pepotongan leher sakura

Sakura menggeliat geli, sungguh itu area sensitif yang mudah geli.

"eh? Itu, ramen" kata sakura

"oh, yasudah" ucap sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan sakura yang masih gugup

'dasar pria aneh' batin sakura

"sakura besok libur, kau ingin keluar?" tanya sasuke sebelum dia berangkat kekantornya

Sakura yang mendengar kata keluar segera saja menatap sasuke dengan berbinar-binar

Sasuke yang menangkap tatapan seperti itu dari sakura langsung saja menambahkan kalimatnya

"tentu kau tidak boleh kabur, kau masih terikat kontrak"ucap sasuke dingin

Dan langsung saja sakura merinding

"ti..tidak aku tidak berpikiran untuk kabur" jawab sakura cepa

"benarkah?" tanya sasuke mengejek

"ya, tapi aku hanya ingin keluar, aku bosan" ucap sakura sambil cemberut

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi sakura hanya terkekeh dan langsung saja sakuke mengecup dahi sakura

CHUP~

Blushh

"baiklah bagaimana jika besok kita ketaman bermain,hm?" tanya sasuke tersenyum lembut

Langsung saja sakura menganggukan kepalanya antusias

"baiklah, aku berangkat" pamit sasuke

"selamat jalan"ucap sakura

* * *

Sepeninggalan sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu sakura bingung ingin melakukan apa karena dia pikir apartment sasuke sudah rapi jadi dia tidak perlu repot untuk merapikannya lagi

Akhirnya dia menemukan ide untuk mengecek bahan persediaan makanan untuknya dan pastinya juga untuk sasuke

Saat dia membuka kulkas ternyata kosong, sarapan yang tadi adalah bahan terakhir dia ingin belanja tapi dia tidak mempunyai uang karena, sejak dia tinggal di aparment sasuke semua fasilitasnya terpenuhi jadi untuk apa ia meminta uang kepada sasuke, sasuke saja sudah berbaik hati membelinya dari penagih utang gila itu

Sakura ingat beberapa hari yang lalu sasuke memberikannya hp untuk jika terjadi sesuatu dia bisa menghubi sasuke

Segera saja sakura langsung mengirimkan sasuke pesan

 **From : sakura**

 **To : sasuke**

 **Sasuke bahan makanan persediaan habis, aku ingin membelinya tapi aku tidak memiliki uang**

 **Send**

Sakura langsung to the point mengirim pesan untuk sasuke. Sakura menunggu beberapa menit untuk balasan dari sasuke

 **From : sasuke**

 **To : sakura**

 **Hn, aku akan mengirimkan supir untuk mu dan aku akan menitipkan uang untuk kau belanja kebutuhan apa saja tunggulah beberapa menit sampai supir itu datang. Dan, jangan pernah coba kabur**

Hahh sakura menghela nafas panjang sasuke sangat over protektif kepadanya

Sambil menunggu supir yang sasuke kirimkan untuk sakura, sakura lalu bersiap mengganti bajunya setelah selesai sakura lalu menonton televisi untuk mengurangi kebosanannya

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit terdengar suara bel apartment sasuke dan terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan senyum secerah matahari

'apa itu supir yang sasuke kirim' sakura membatin

"maaf, nona sakura saya dikirim kemari untuk mengantar anda belanja oleh tuan uchiha" ucap tiba-tiba pria itu

"ah, ayo umm..."

"naruto sakura-sama" ucap pria yang diketahui naruto namanya

"ah, baiklah ayo naruto-san" ucap sakura seraya menarik lengan naruto untuk keluar apartment sasuke, naruto yang ditarik begitu pun hanya sedikit merona

* * *

Sementara di Uchiha corp

Terlihat pria bersurai raven sedang sibuk dengan dokumen dokumennya yang selalu dilimpahkan oleh sang CEO kepada dirinya. Ya.. sasuke bukan seperti di cerita cerita bahwa dia seorang CEO dia hanya bawahan kakaknya

Kenapa kakaknya? Tentu saja kakaknya lebih matang dan lebih memiliki pengalaman di bandingkan sasuke

Tiba tiba saju suara pintu ruangan tersebut diketuk

Knock... knock...

"masuk" ucap sasuke

Masuk lah pria berambut silver dengan memakai masker dan membawa sebuah map

"permisi uchiha-sama ini data yang anda suruh" ucap pria tersebut

"terimakasih kakashi, kau boleh keluar" ucap sasuke

Lalu kakashi hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dan langsung saja sasuke membaca data data tersebut

Wajahnya datar tapi setelah beberapa detik pemuda tampan itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

'mungkin aku harus menanyakan langsung kepadanya' batin sasuke

* * *

Sementara di dalam mobil sport merah milik uchiha sasuke terdapat sakura bersama supirnya yg dikirimkan oleh sasuke, naruto namanya. Hening setelah mobil melaju menjauhi apartment

Sakura sibuk dengan melihat pemandangan kota tokyo tersebut gedung gedung tingkat yang berjejer dan kesibukan sakura terhenti karena karena deheman pria disebelahnya

"ya? Ada apa naruto-san?" tanya sakura to the point

"tidak, kau pasti wanita spesial sasuke-sama" ucap naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya

"ke..kenapa?" tanya sakura yang sedikit merona

"karena sasuke-sama tidak pernah mengijinkan perempuan untuk tinggal di apartmennya meskipun dia pelayan, dan pengecualian untuk nona" kata naruto yang tetap fokus kedepan

"eh? Benarkah?" tanya sakura berbinar-binar

"tentu saja keculi di-"

Drt... drt...drt...

Ucapan naruto seketika terhenti karena bunyi suara hpnya

Sedangkan sakura memikirkan kata-kata naruto yang bilang _kecuali_ bukan berati dia juga wanita yang dianggap sasuke spesial

"sebentar ya nona sakura" ucapan naruto sukses membuyarkan lamunan sakura

Sakura lalu hanya mengangguk untuk tanda 'iya'

"moshi-moshi"

"..."

"ya, aku sudah bersamanya"

"..."

"dikit lagi kami sampai"

"..."

"ya, setelah selesai aku akan segera mengantarnya pulang"

"..."

"baik sasuke-sama"

"Sasuke-sama terlalu mengkhwatirkan anda nona" ucap naruto tiba-tiba

Seketika sakura merona hebat

'manis'gumam naruto yang sedikit terdengar di telinga sakura

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya naruto dan sakura sudah sampai di supermarket di daerah apartment sasuke ya memakan jarak yang agak lama karena bisa dibilang ini agak jauh

Setelah naruto memarkirkan mobil sport tersebut, dia langsung turun dan memutar tubuhnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil sakura

"ah, terimakasih naruto-san" ucap sakura seraya memberikan senyum tulus

Naruto hanya terkekeh tanpa membalas ucapan sakura

"nona kau ambil saja apa yang kau butuhkan aku yang akan membayarnya"

"umm" ucap sakura dengan anggukan

Segera saja Sakura memasuki suprmarket tersebut yang diikuti oleh naruto

* * *

Sakura mengambil banyak sayuran, buah, dan daging untuk keperluan kedepan di apartment Sasuke karena akan sulit jika persedian bahan makanan habis jika ditengah malam mereka kelaparan karena jarak dari apartmen Sasuke ke supermarket ya bisa dibilang lumayan jauh

Sakura menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Naruto takut Naruto hilang itu lah pikir sakura karena Sakura sibuk sendiri sedari tadi hey Sakura Naruto sudah bukan anak kecil lagi

BRUUKK

Tiba-tiba saja sakura menambrak seseorang

"anoo, go..gomen" ucap sakura gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya

"ah, tidak apa-apa" ucap lembut suara perempuan

Mendengar suara tersebut sakura langsung saja mendongkak wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang dia tabrak karena dia pikir dia akan di maki

"eh? Sekali lagi gomen" ucap sakura

"hey tidak apa-apa" ucap perempuan tersebut sambil terkekeh

'yaampun dia baik sekali'batin sakura

Naruto yang mendengar suara sakura meminta maaf langsung saja berjalan cepat ke arah sakura

Naruto melihat siapa orang yang ditabrak oleh nonanya itu

"eh? Hinata-sama" ucap naruto dengan membungkukan badannya

"lho? Naruto?" ucap wanita yang bernama hinata tersebut

Lalu mereka berdua terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap sakura yang melihatnya pun bingung 'apa mereka saling mengenal' batin sakura bertanya-tanya

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bercakap-cakap dan melupakan sakura, terlihat hinata mengakhiri obrolan ringan tersebut

Setelah hinata pergi, lalu naruto menghampiri sakura

"sudah selesai nona?" tanya naruto membuat sakura kaget karena dia sedang melamun

"eh? Belum sebentar lagi" ucap sakura lalu menuju makanan ringan untuk cemilan dimalam hari

Penasaran kenapa naruto mengenal wanita yang ditabraknya tadi sakura meniatkan untuk bertanya

"naru..to-san?" ucap sakura agak ragu

"ya?" jawab naruto

"kau mengenal wanita tadi?" tanya sakura

"tentu saja, dia _calon tunangan_ uchiha-sama" ucap naruto dengan cengiran tak berdosanya itu

 **DEG**

'apa? Calon tunangan?'

seketika itu pun juga sakura merasa dunianya berhenti

TBC

AN/

Yeay update juga XD. Oh ya gomen buat yang ngga ngerti karena kiko masih baru itu isi surat perjanjian sakura secara ngga langsung di jelasin di chap sebelumnya di sakura pov. Ya jadi pelayan sasu-chan XD


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

.

.

.

* * *

"naru..to-san?" ucap sakura agak ragu

"ya?" jawab naruto

"kau mengenal wanita tadi?" tanya sakura

"tentu saja, dia _calon tunangan_ uchiha-sama" ucap naruto dengan cengiran tak berdosanya itu

 **DEG**

'apa? Calon tunangan?'

seketika itu pun juga sakura merasa dunianya berhenti

* * *

naruto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung menatap ke arah sakura, kenapa sakura terlihat 'tegang'

"nona, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap naruto yang sukses membuat sakura terlonjak kaget

"ya, naruto-san. Sepertinya aku sedikit pusing bisa kita pulang saja?" tanya sakura sedikit engga

naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pergi kekasir untuk membayar belanjaan tersebut

setelah mereka membayar belanjaan tersebut lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil, naruto membukakan pintu penumpang lalu naruto berjalan memutar untuk kedalam kursi pengemudi

Canggung itu lah yang naruto rasakan entah kenapa sakura jadi sedikit aneh apa mungkin dia melakukan kesalah? Entahlah

Selama perjalan sakura hanya menatap keluar jendela entah dia merasakan perasaan sesak, kenapa? Apa dia cemburu? Tidak dia tidak boleh cemburu sasuke telah menolongnya seharusnya dia tidak boleh merepotkan sasuke dengan perasaannya ini

"...na"

"nona"

"nona!"

"ah ya" ucap sakura setelah sadar dari pikiran-pikirannya

"kita sudah sampai" ucap naruto

Ah ya sakura baru sadar ternyata sudah sampai

Sakura segera saja keluar dari mobil mewah milik sasuke dan berjalan ke arah apartment sasuke tanpa mempedulikan naruto yang sedang kesulitan membawa belanjaan tadi

Setelah sampai didalam apartment milik sasuke, sakura merasa pusing entah lah dia hanya ingin cepat cepat beristirahat saja kalau tidak ingat jika naruto masih ada

Dan ternyata keinginan sakura terkabul naruto pamit untuk bertemu sasuke. Sakura pun hanya mengiyakan dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar miliknya ah tidak maksudnya kamar milik sasuke

* * *

Sementara di ruangan sasuke

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan dokumen dokumennya baka anikinya selalu saja melimpahkan tugasnya kepada sasuke dengan alasan anikinya mempersiapkan pesta pertunangannya

Ya mau gimana lagi dia sasuke juga tidak bisa menolaknya bagaimana pun dia juga sangat sayang kepada kakak laki-lakinya itu

Dan saat sasuke sedang asik dengan dokumennya tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras

BRAKKK

Sasuke sudah tau siapa yang datang kalau bukan na-

"oyy teme!" ucap laki-laki bersurai pirang

"apa?! Sudah puas kau menyamar" ucap sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya itu

"ya, ternyata dia sangat manis ya" ucap pria tersebut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu

" _dia milikKU_ Naruto" ucap sasuke dengan nada penekanan dia milik sasuke sambil menatap tanjam ke arah naruto

Naruto yang melihat aura gelap disekeliling sakuke hanya dapat menelan ludah

"aahh, aku hanya bilang dia manis kan bukan berati aku akan mengambilnya" ucap naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya menutupi kegugupan didalamnya

"hn"

"haish kau ini, yasudah ya aku balik keperusahaan ku lagi, pasti sekertarisku sudah mencariku"ucap naruto lalu segera menuju pintu keluar ruangan milik sasuke

"hn" ucap sasuke lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar cepat pulang

* * *

Saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, padahal sasuke sudah berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat agar bisa pulang dan beristirahat tentu saja dia memiliki janji dengan sakura untuk mengajaknya ke konoha land

Sasuke segera keluar gedung dan menuju mobil sport hitam miliknya

Sasuke berhasil sampai ke apartmentnya pukul 10. Ya, jarak dari kantor ke apartmentnya bisa dibilang lumayan

"tadaima" ucap sasuke setelah sampai di dalam apartmentnya

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab 'kemana sakura' ucap batin sasuke tidak mungkin dia kabur

Akhirnya sasuke segera mencari ke penjuru ruangan kosong tidak ada sakura dimana pun tapi ada ruangan yang belum dia cari 'kamar' ah ya mungkin dikamar

Saat sasuke memasuki kamar dia melihat sakura tertidur pulas niatnya untuk membangunkan pun dia urungkan

Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan ikut berbaring bersama sakura di kasur king size miliknya

* * *

Pagi harinya

Sakura merasakan _deja vu_ dia pernah merasakan seperti ini saat ingin terbangun dia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang melingkar di perutnya dia ingin sekali tidak melepaskan pelukan ini tapi teringat kejadian kemarin dia urungkan niat tersebut

Sakura segera saja melepaskan pelukan tangan sasuke tapi sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukan tersebut

"Biarkan seperti ini" ucap sasuke yang entah sejak kapan dia bangun

"bagaimana jika nanti calon tunanganmu datang melihat kita seperti ini?" tanya sakura lirih entah kenapa tiba tiba ingin sekali menanyakan ini padahal dia tidak tahu akan sanggup atau tidak mendengar jawaban sasuke bisa saja dia langsung sadar dan mengusir sakura itu lah pikir sakura

Lain lagi dipikiran sasuke, dia mengernyikat dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan sakura kenapa dia bisa tahu? Mungkin itu hanya alasan dia

"kau cemburu?" tanya sasuke dengan nada menggoda

Tiba tiba saja Sakura tersiak dia menangis dan sungguh tambah membuat Sasuke bingung apa pertanyaannya salah? Tapi sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Sakura menangis

Segera saja Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura dan memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan gadis kecil tersebut

"sshh tenanglah, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut

"kau jahat kau menjadikan aku sebagai selingkuhanmu" ucap Sakura yang masih berada dipelukan sasuke dan tentu masih menangis

"maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sungguh Sakura membuatnya kesal dia berbicara terlalu bertele-tele

"kemarin aku bertemu calon tunanganmu" ucap Sakura

Rahang Sasuke mengeras gadis kecil didepannya ini berbicara setengah setengah membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini

Lalu tadi apa dia bilang?'calon tunangan' mungkin itu salah satu dari perempuan-perempuan yang baka aniki kenalkan padanya lalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya itulah pikir Sasuke

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke yang emosinya sudah stabil kembali

"apa kau menjadikan ku selingkuhanmu?" tanya Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sasuke dia bertanya dengan wajah polosnya

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura Sasuke hanya terekekeh dan lalu menjawab dengan santai

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil pelan dahi Sakura

"kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah memiliki calon tunangan. Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk tetap 'seperti ini'?" tanya Sakura yang menundukan kembali kepalanya

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menundukan kepalanya segera saja meraih dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya mata mereka saling bertemu

onyx bertemu zamrud

"dia hanya calon bukan kekasih, lagi pula itu hanya perjodohan konyol aku tidak mencintainya dan kau bisa merebutku jika kau mau" ucap Sasuke seolah memberi kode terhadap Sakura

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun merona dibuatnya dan saat Sakura ingin menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi malunya tiba-tiba tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya

Wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura terus mendekat dan

CHUP

Sasuke mencium Sakura bukan dikening maupun di pipi tapi dibibir

Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke melepas ciuman tersebut dan menyeringai

"bersiaplah, bukannya hari ini kau ingin ke taman bermain"

Sakura yang mendengar taman bermain pun langsung menatap sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar-binar

"tentu saja" ucap Sakura antusias dan segera saja Sakura menyibakan selimutnya dan berlari menuju arah kamar mandi

Setelah satu setengah jam mereka mandi, sarapan. Mereka pun sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya

Sakura mengenakan dress berwarna merah muda selutut dan lengan sesikut dan Sasuke memakai kaos casual berwarna hitam dengan celana jinsnya

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura

"umm" Sakura mengangguk antusias

* * *

Dan segera saja Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju mobil mewah kesayangnya. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura setelah sakura duduk tenang Sasuke segera memutar arah dan duduk dikursi pengemudi

Hening

Aneh kenapa Sasuke tidak menyalakan mobilnya pikir Sakura

Saat Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke ternyata Sasuke sedang memandang ke arah dirinya

Deg

Jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat dan Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dan sekarang wajah mereka sudah 5cm Sakura segera saja memejamkan matanya

Setelah beberapa detik Sakura tidak merasakan apapun segera saja membuka matanya dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada dihadapannya segera saja Sakura menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Sasuke yang tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya

"kau mengharapkan lebih ya? Aku hanya ingin memakaikan mu sabuk pengaman" ucap Sasuke yang masih setia dengan senyum tampannya itu

"ti..tidak" ucap Sakura gugup

Lalu Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju cepat ke arah tempat bermain

Setelah sekitar empat puluh lima menit mereka diam dalam perjalan menuju taman bermain akhirnya mereka pun sampai dan segera saja Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sasuke segera keluar dan menuju pintu mobil penumpannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan Sakura hanya merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh lelaki tampan ini

"ayo" ucap Sasuke dan segera menarik tangan Sakura

Sakura yang ditariknya pun hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang

Dan setelah berlari agak lama Sasuke berhenti Sakura yang tidak sadar pun menabrak punggung Sasuke

"ahh" pekik Sakura saat menabrak punggung tegap Sasuke

"kau ini ceroboh sekali ya" ucap Sasuke datar

Sakura yang mendengar suara dingin tersebut hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kau ingin bermain apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian

"ah aku ingin naik bianglala, ayo Sasuke" ucap sakura dengan semangat lalu menarik tangan sasuke ke arah permainan tersebut

Dan setelah mereka menaiki permainan tersebut mereka lalu mencoba semua jenis permainan yang berada di taman bermaini itu

Entah sadar atau tidak mereka selalu berpegangan tangan disetiap permainan tanpa ada niat melepaskan sedikit pun

* * *

Hari mulai sore mereka masih berada di taman bermain tapi itu tidak membuat semangat sakura luntur berbeda dengan sasuke sengguhnya ia sudah capek sekali tapi bagaimana lagi ini demi membuat sakura senang

Setelah mereka telah mencoba jenis permainan tetapi ada satu yang belum yaitu rumah hantu atau biasa dibilang obake

Sakura yang pada dasarnya penasaran dia ingin mencobanya tetapi di balik rasa penasaran tersebut sakura sedikit...takut

Jadilah mereka berdua disini didepan rumah hantu dengan niat setengah setengah untuk masuk

"kalau kau takut tidak perlu masuk saja" ucap sasuke dengan memasang wajah datar padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis ini

"tidak aku tidak takut" ucap sakura percaya diri yang sebenarnya menutupi ketakutannya tersebut

"kalau begitu ayo masuk" ucap sasuke sambil menarik tangan sakura untuk masuk kedalam

"Ehhh—tunggu" pekik sakura

Dan sampailah mereka didalam rumah hantu tersebut sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah datar dia tidak takut 'tidak nyatakan' itu lah yang dipikiran sasuke

Beda dengan sakura dia sangat takut ternyata didalam didalam sangat gelap dia hanya bisa mencengkram belakang baju sasuke dan berlindung dibelakang sasuke

Banyak hantu-hantu yang memengang sakura di pundak, lengan seketika itu juga pun sakura berteriak histeris

Sasuke yang melihat sakura dipegang oleh hantu hantu tersebutpun dengan gentlenya menyingkirkan tangan tangan hantu tersebut dan tubuh sakura

Dan sasuke terus menarik sakura untuk menuju kearah pintu keluar tapi mereka harus melewati suatu ruang yaitu ruang kelas yang berisikan hantu murid-murid yang duduk tenang dibangkunya dan saat sakura dan sasuke melewati kelas itu untung saja mereka hanya melihat dengan tatapan menyeramkan tanpa mendekat maupun memegang

Dan setelah melewati ruang kelas itu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai diluar tetapi sakura masih menutup wajahnya dibalik bahu sasuke

"hey buka lah matamu kita sudah selesai" ucap sasuke dengan mengerakan bahunya

Sakura yang mendengar sudah selesai akhirnya membuka matanya dan syukurlah mereka sudah keluar

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat

"terimakasih Sasuke-kun hari ini aku senang sekali" ucap sakura dengan senyum tulusnya

"hn, ayo kita pulang" ucap Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukan Sakura

Hari memang sudah menjelang malam

Lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju arah ke apartment Sasuke

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

oh iya naruto itu bukan supir asli sasuke, waktu dichap pertaman yg sasuke dibar itu dia lagi sama naruto dan naruto pengen tau siapa cewek itu, dan karena sakura ingin belanja jadi naruto pengen nyamar jadi supir sasuke. Biar tau sifat asli sakura gimana kan kalo ngaku temen sasuke dia canggung


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

.

.

.

.

* * *

"hn, ayo kita pulang" ucap Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukan Sakura

Hari memang sudah menjelang malam

Lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju arah ke apartment Sasuke

Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka berdua-sasuke dan sakura- mereka menghabiskan setengah harinya untuk bermain di taman bermain

Mereka sampai ke apartment milik Sasuke dengan wajah lelah

* * *

Sakura PoV

Huft, hari ini melelahkan sekaligus sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Sasuke mengajak ku keluar dari apartment mewah yang sangat membosankan ini

Ya ampun aku baru sadar ternyata Sasuke sangat baik sekali, membayangkan kejadian di dalam rumah hantu tadi membuat pipiku memanas

Bayangkan dia sangat baik sekali kepada ku bahkan dia tidak marah saat aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik tubuh atletisnya itu dia menyingkar semua tangan tangan hantu yang memegang bahu ku itu

Huh mengingatnya saja membuatku merinding

Ya, dia-sasuke memang sangat baik walaupun kadang wajahnya selalu datar tapi kadang dia tersenyum ko, dia kan juga manusia

Rasanya lelah Sekali, entah sejak kapan aku duduk berada sofa empuk bewarna merah ini.. dan kemana Sasuke, apa dia kabur? Eh? Tidak mungkin ini kan apartment miliknya huhh bodohnya aku

Eh? Aku mendengar suara gemercik air mungkin Sasuke sedang mandi

Aku rasa aku juga ingin mandi rasanya lengket sekali badan ini, mungkin sambil menunggu Sasuke mandi aku bisa tiduran sebentar disini

Sakura PoV end

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke mandi akhirnya dia keluar juga dari kamar mandi Sasuke mandi mungkin bisa dibilang 'lama' wajar saja dia sangat menjaga kebersihannya

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dia mengernyitkan keningnya kenapa sepi sekali

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura, mungkin dia ada didapur dan saat Sasuke mencari didapur kosong

Dan dia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari ruang tamu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengcek ruangan tersebut

Dan saat Sasuke melihat dari mana asal suara itu langsung saja dia terkekeh geli melihat Sakura tidur di sofa dengan meringkukan badannya 'seperti bayi saja' batin Sasuke

Segera saja Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang terlelap disofa

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura akan merasa sakit jika dia tertidur disofa langsung saja menggedong sakura dengan gaya 'bridal style' heh sasuke lupakah kau jika kau hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutup aset berhargamu itu

Sasuke bingung ia tidak ingin merasa Sakura merasa gatal gatal bayangkan saja sakura habis melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan dan dia tidak mandi

Biarkan sajalah dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya wanita musim semi itu

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Sakura langsung saja Sasuke berjalan kearah lemari baju miliknya

Dia segera memakai celananya dan karena merasa gerah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghidupkan pendingin ruangan tersebut

Sementara Sakura mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dia mengerjapkan matanya sesekali dia melihat langit langit ruangan tersebut dan dia merasa jika tadi dia tertidur disofa tapi kenapa dia bisa ada dikasur milik Sasuke

Karena bingung Sakura akhirnya menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa dia berada dimana

Dan saat Sakura menoleh tiba-tiba

BLUSSHH

Sakura merona hebat bayangkan dia melihat bentuk tubuh seksi milik Sasuke, saat ini dia sedang bertelanjang dada menampakan perut kotak-kotaknya tersebut

"oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakai pakaiannya

"umm" angguk Sakura

"mandilah, kau tidak merasa gerah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar

"ya,sedikit" jawab Sakura kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"hn, aku akan menunggumu diluar" ucap Sasuke dan dia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Dan sakura? Tentu saja dia langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi

Kelihatannya Sakura lelah sekali jika saja dia tidak ingat sedang berada dikamar mandi pasti dia sudah tertidur

Dia memang mengantuk tapi dia tidak boleh tertidur dikamar mandi akal sehatnya masih berjalan dia tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena kedinginan

Dan setelah beberapa menit setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ritual mandinya itu dia ingin keluar dari kamar mandi tapi dia merasa bingung seperti ada yang kurang

Dan

Astaga, handuk?! Bagaimana ini dia lupa membawa handuk tadi sebelum dia mandi sasuke ingin menunggunya diluar bukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang sakura segera saja keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kamar

Sakura sedang memilih bajunya pakaian wanita telah habis belum selesai dicuci mungkin bukan ide yang buruk jika dia memakai baju Sasuke

Saat hendak memakai baju Sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka

* * *

Cleck

Glek Sasuke hanya menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggoda imannya itu, bayangkan Sakura sedang bertelanjang bulat didepan Sasuke

Sementara Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke segera saja menutupi dua aset berharganya itu

"kau mencoba menggodaku huh?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara seraknya

Dan Sakura terbelalak sejak kapan Sasuke berada didepannya?

"Ti..tidak, tadi aku lupa membawa handuk" jawab Sakura gugup

Dan Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Sasuke terkekeh

"dasar bodoh"

Ctak

Sasuke menyetil dahi Sakura pelan

Sakura yang jengkel karena Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

Dan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura memajukan bibirnya gemas dia ingin sekali melumat bibir mungil gadis didepannya ini apalagi gadis didepannya ini tidak memakai sehelai benang pun

Cukup! Sasuke tidak tahan lagi segera saja Sasuke mencium bibir mungil milik Sakura

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan Sakura hanya terbelalak Sakura ingin melepaskannya sayang sekali dia lebih kecil dari lelaki ini tenaganya pun tak akan kuat

Yang awalnya hanya kecup kecupan berubah menjadi lumatlumatan akhirnya Sakura pun terbawa arus dia juga membalas Sasuke

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Sakura membalas ciumannya itupun yang tadinya ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciumannya yg penuh.. 'nafsu'

Sasuke terus mencium Sakura tanpa memberikan Sakura nafas dia mencium Sakura sambil membawa Sakura kearah ranjang king sizenya tersebut

Bruk

Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura diatas kasur nafas Sakura terengah-engah dari tadi Sasuke tidak membiarkannya untuk mengambil nafas

Saat Sakura sedang sibuk mengambil nafas Sasuke merangkak naik keatas tubuh Sakura dia mengukung Sakura dengan tubuhnya menjadikan sikunya sebagai tumpuan

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi dia sudah terbawa kabut gairah sama halnya dengan Sakura diapun juga merasakan sensai yang berbeda

Langsung saja Sasuke melumat bibir mungil milik Sakura kembali Sakura pun membalasnya setelah puas dengan bibir milik Sakura mulut Sasuke turun kearah leher mulus milik Sakura

Dia menciumnya pelan lalu menjilatnya membuat Sakura geli seperti merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan sedikit sakit dilehernya Sasuke mengigit pelan leher Sakura yang sudah dipastikan akan membuat tanda merah dileher Sakura atau biasa disebut _kissmark_

Sakura hanya menggeliat sungguh dia merasakan dua sensai sekaligus sakit dan nikmat dan Sakura hanya dapat melenguh pelan

Sasuke yang mendengar suara desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke bergairah

Kepala Sasuke turun kearah payudara Sakura lalu Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit milik Sakura, Sasuke tidak perlu repot melepas baju milik Sakura karena Sakura dari selesai mandi belum memakai pakainnya sehelai benangpun

Sakura hanya mendesah dan mengerang saat Sasuke bermain-main dengan payudara milik Sakura

Sakura tidak peduli lagi jika dia harus memberikan kehormatannya kepada Sasuke karena menurutnya dia Sasuke adalah lelaki yang disukainya.. suka? Ah tidak mungkin cinta

Dan ternyata Sasuke sudah melepas semua pakaiannya miliknya Sakura yang melihat 'milik' Sasuke langsung memerah menahan malu

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke disela-sela permainannya, Sasuke tau Sakura pasti masih virgin karena dia sangat kaku dalam menerima sentuhan Sasuke

Sakura hanya mengangguk dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menolak

"kita bisa berhenti sekarang, aku tidak bisa memastikan berhenti jika nanti"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Puas dengan jawaban Sakura, Sasuke langsung mempersiapkan miliknya didepan milik Sakura

Jleb

"ahkk" sakura mengerang sakit sungguh dia merasa tubuhnya terbagi dua dia hanya mencekram sprai biru dongker tersebut

Sasuke yang tau sakura kesakita akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping telinga Sakura dan membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati Sakura

Setelah melihat sakura sudah mulai mebiasakan dengan milik Sasuke akhirnya sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya, sakura mendesah nikmat sungguh ini pertama Kalinya dia merasakan seperti ini

Setelah beberapa jam sakura mendapat pelepasnya untuk keberapa kali berbeda dengan Sasuke dia masih memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam Sakura

Sakura sudah merasa lelah, didalam ruangan tersebut hanya terdengar suara desahan desahan dan decitan kasur

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka mendapatkan pelasannya masing masing mereka mengerang menyebutkan nama Sakura dan Sasuke

Sasuke ambruk disebelah Sasuke dan langsung saja dia mendekap Sakura dipelukannya

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pucuk rambut milik Sakura

Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya untuk terbang kedalam mimpi

"aku mencitaimu" ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup mata Sakura yang terpejam

Andai saja kau mendengarnya Sakura

* * *

Sakura menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya karena dia merasakan sesuatu diwajahnya

Saat Sakura membuka mata ternyata dia melihat Sasuke sedang mencium dahinya' apa dia mencium seluruh permukaan wajahku?' batin sakura

"apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dengan suara seraknya

"tidak" jawab Sakura sekaligus membalas senyum Sasuke

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, dan Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke

"bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke

Dan lagi lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk

Dan merekapun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tadi malam

Haah Sasuke apa kau masih belum puas?

* * *

Sakura bersenandung ria sambil memasak pagi ini dia ingin membuat omlet, dia sangat senang hari ini tanpa tau alasanya

Karena sedang asik memasak dia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dengan pakaian siap untuk kerja

"sasuke!" pekik Sakura ketika tiba-tiba tangan kekar melingkar diperut langsingnya

Sasuke hanya bernafas di leher milik Sakura dan tentu saja membuat Sakura geli

"lepaskan Sasuke aku sedang memasak" ucap Sakura lalu melepas tangan Sasuke

"kau wangi" ucap Sasuke yang mencium tengkuk Sakura dan bukannya melepas pelukannya dia malah mengeratkannya dan mengabaikan ucapan Sakura

Ctak

Sakura memukul pelan kepala Sasuke dengan spatula yang berada ditangannya

"berani sekali kau memukulku" ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya dipukul oleh Sakura

"salah mu siapa suruh keras kepala" ucap Sakura lalu menaruh masakannya ke piring

"menyebalkan" gumam Sasuke

"aku mendengarnya"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia berjalan dahulu ke meja makan menunggu Sakura membawa masakan yang dibuat olehnya tanpa ada niat untuk membantu

"lama sekali" ucap Sasuke kesal

Tapi dimata Sakura Sasuke sangat lucu dulu dia pemuda yang sangat dingin tapi baik entah sejak mengenal lebih dalam Sasuke dia lelaki yang hangat

"kau tidak sabaraan ya, mengeluh mulu bukannya membantu, kau pikir aku tidak kesulitan membuat makanan untuk kita berdua" ucap Sakura dengan ceramah dipagi hari

Dan Sasuke dia mengabaikan ucap panjang lebar Sakura dia hanya mengedus kesal lalu menyantap makanannya

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah Sasuke memang suka seenaknya sendiri

Mereka makan dalam hening tak ada yang bicara dan setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai makan dia Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang merapikan bekas makannya tadi

"ada apa?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke hanya diam lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura dan

Cup

Sasuke mencium bibir sakura hanya menempelkan bibirnya tidak, tidak lebih

"morning kiss, aku berangkat" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung dengan muka memerah bak kepiting rebus

* * *

Setelah seminggu kejadian itu mereka melakukan rutinitas biasa kembali, Sasuke lebih perhatian kepada Sakura misalnya waktu dua hari setelah itu Sakura mengalami datang bulan dimalam hari dia lupa membeli pembalut

Sasuke yang membelikannya dia membeli tanpa ada rasa malu yang terpenting Sakura bisa tenang astaga Sasuke kau baik sekali

Dua minggu pun berlalu mereka semakin bertambah dekat, apakah mereka saling tahu sama lain jika mereka saling mencintai hah mungkin mereka terlalu naif

Disinilah mereka sekarang di meja makan melakukan runitas sarapan biasa

"Sakura saat makan siang nanti bersiaplah" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"eh?"

"aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"kemana?" tanya sakura bingung

"nanti saja, lanjutkan makanmu" ucap Sasuke dan mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka

Dan saat ini sudah jam makan siang Sakura sudah siap dengan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan tersebut dia sedang menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputnya

Dan saat Sakura sedang menunggu dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan ternyata mucul lah Sasuke dengan pakaian kaos biasa dia terlihat tampak muda, eh? Bukannya dia habis bekerja

"kau sudah siap, ayo" ucap Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura

"ya, Sasuke kenapa kau bisa berpakaian biasa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"aku mengganti baju dikantor" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura hanya membuat huruf o dimulutnya

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah didalam mobil

"kita akan membeli baju untuk mu" ucap Sasuke sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sakura sambil mencuri kesempatan dia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas

Blushh

Sakura memerah

"ta..ta..tapikan aku sudah memiliki baju?" tanya Sakura gugup dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh

"ini spesial" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya

Dan Sakura senang sekali bisa melihat senyum Sasuke yang jarang ditunjukan kepadanya dan tadi apa dia bilang? Spesial? 'kami-sama izinkan aku bahagia sebentar saja dan melupakan masa lalu kelam ku' batin Sakura

TBC

A/N

Gimana? Panjangkan? Jelek? Maaf sistem kebut semalem wkwk, khusus chapter ini aku panjangin aku mau hiatus dulu sebulan mungkin lebih, soalnya aku mau fokus lomba dance cover sakura gakuin.

Dan kalo aku menang aku bakal update kilat 3hari sekali. Doain ya minna-san *bungkukbadan*

Jaaa~


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

.

.

.

.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah didalam mobil

"kita akan membeli baju untuk mu" ucap Sasuke sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sakura sambil mencuri kesempatan dia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas

Blushh

Sakura memerah

"ta..ta..tapikan aku sudah memiliki baju?" tanya Sakura gugup dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh

"ini spesial" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya

* * *

Dan Sakura senang sekali bisa melihat senyum Sasuke yang jarang ditunjukan kepadanya dan tadi apa dia bilang? Spesial? 'kami-sama izinkan aku bahagia sebentar saja dan melupakan masa lalu kelam ku' batin Sakura

Sakura PoV

Senangnya hari ini Sasuke-kun akan mengajakku pergi dia bilang untuk membelikan ku baju dan aku berkata kepadanya bahwa baju yang kumiliki masih sangat banyak, darimana? Tentu saja dari Sasuke-kun,tiba-tiba sudah ada di lemari pakaian milikku.

Dan disini lah aku berada didalam mobil elit milik Sasuke-kun, hening tidak ada yang berbicara aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara padanya, kalau Sasuke? Dia memang tidak banyak bicara.

Aku menoleh menghadap ke arah Sasuke-kun, dan astaga aku rasa wajahku pasti sudah memerah, dia sangat tampan rahangnya yang terpahat kokoh, hidungnya yang mancung dan wajahnya yang bersih.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"aahh, ti..ti..ti-dak" ucapku gelagapan

Sasuke tidak kembali berbica ataupun menoleh hahh setidaknya dia tidak mempermasalahkannya mungkin tadi dia risih aku pandangi seperti itu.

"Sudah sampai" eh? Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali

Aku langsung saja membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan keluar dari mobil elitnya ini. Hey apa yang kau harapkan aku bukan putri yang harus menunggu dibukakan pintu olehnya.

"ayo" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memegang pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku kedalam mall

Eh tadi kata Sasuke dia akan membelikanku baju, kenapa sekarang aku dibawa kesalon?

"tolong poleskan make up untuknya" ucap Sasuke kepada petugas salon perempuan tersebut

"baik Uchiha-sama" ucap perempuan itu

"eh? Tapi Sasu?" aku memberikan tatapan bingung kepada Sasuke dan dia hanya menggidikan bahunya'haish menyebalkan' eh? Sejak kapan aku berani mengumpat kepadanya aku jadi terkekeh sendiri.

Dan disinilah aku duduk didepan cermin wajah ku polehkan alat make up dan rambutku dirapikan hah aku merasa sedikit senang hey siapa wanita yang tidak senang jika berada di salon dan ditunggu oleh seorang lelaki.

Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu sambil membaca majalah bisnis, ah dia terlihat sangat tampan.

"kau kekasihnya Uchiha-sama?" ucap petugas salon tersebut dan langsung saja lamunanku buyar tentang ketampanan Sasuke

"dia tidak pernah membawa perempuan kesini selain... ibunya" lanjutnya

Aduh aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin kan aku menjawab bahwa aku hanya seorang wanita yang dijual oleh ayahnya dan beruntung di tolong oleh seorang Uchiha, bisa-bisa membuat reputasi Sasuke turun.

"aahh, iie. Aku hanya temannya" ucapku. Bohong.

"oh, sudah selesai" ucap dia puas, hahh untungnya dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Aku melihat pantulan diwajah ku apa itu aku? Cantiknya. Rambut pendekku dijadikan sedikit gelombang olehnya

"apa sudah selesai?" tanya suara baritone dibelakangku langsung saja aku menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah pria tersebut

"ya, uchiha-sama"

Langsung saja Sasuke menyodorkan uang yennya dan memberikannya kepada perempuan tersebut dia selalu melebihkan nominal tersebut untuk membayar

"arigatou" ucap aku setelah mereka keluar dari salon

"untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke datar

"untuk semuanya" ucapku sedikit bingung, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih saja

"simpan terimakasihmu untuk nanti" ucap Sasuke

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung apa maksudnya?

Sekarang aku berada disamping Sasuke dia menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalan banyak orang yang berbisik bisik tentang kami entah baik maupun buruk dan tiba tiba saja aku mendengar hal menyakitkan untukku

'apa dia pelacur Sasuke-kun'

Heh? Berani sekali dia berbica seperti itu, sungguh hatiku sakit mendengarnya aku lalu menundukan kepalaku dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku kuat langsung saja aku menoleh kepadanya

"jangan dengarkan kata mereka" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut

Astaga Sasuke ternyum blush mukaku langsung saja blushing ria

Dia memberikan senyumannya untukku huwaa mimpi apa aku semalam aku menundukan kembali wajahku huh rasanya mukaku memanas

"selamat datang Uchiha-sama" eh? Langsung saja aku mengangkat kepalaku wah aku berada dibutik mahal sekarang

"hn, tolong carikan dress untuknya" ucap Sasuke to the point

"ayo nona" ajak perempuan pemilik butik tersebut langsung saja menarik pergelangan Sakura dan memabawanya untuk memilih pakaian

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang duduk disofa empuk khusus tunggu, sesekali memainkan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengurangi kebosanan, setelah menunggu sekian lamanya 'apakah setiap perempuan selalu lama jika mengenai pakaian'batinnya karena teringat waktu dia mengantar ibunya

* * *

Tidak lama Sasuke membatin Sakura datang dengan dress ungu pendek diatas lutut tanpa lengan bagian bahunya agak terekspos. Entah Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya "cepat ganti aku tidak suka melihatnya" ucap Sasuke sedikit menggeram

Sakura yang tampak risih dengan dress tersebut kembali kedalam ruang ganti, untuk apa? Tentu saja menggantinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura kembali lagi dengan drees merah muda dengan lengan sesiku, dan panjang di 3cm dibawah lutut dia benar benar tampak manis dengan dress senada warna rambutnya.

Sasuke sempat tercengan tapi dia bisa kembali merubah ekspresinya."Aku suka, ambil yg ini" ucap Sasuke to the point

"ta-"

"sudahlah" ucap Sasuke memontong ucapan Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura ingin protes karena tadi dia melihat tag harga dress ini sungguh mahal dia tidak ingin mengahambur hamburkan uang Sasuke karena sama sekali Sakura bukan orang yang gila harta

Sasuke sudah membayar dress milik Sakura, mereka berdua keluar dari butik tersebut. Jalan kearah parkir mobil mewah Sasuke, sepanjang perjalanan ke parkiran Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura

Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke hanya bisa merona 'tangan Sasuke begitu kekar dan hangat' batin Sakura. Entah dia bermimpi apa bisa jalan berdampingan dengan pria dingin dan kaya seperti Sasuke dengan penuh kekuasaan.

Sakura terus melamun tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai bahkan Sasuke sudah membukakan pintu untuk Sakura

"ayo masuk" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"eeh?" kaget Sakura ternyata dia sudah sampai

Lalu Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dengan disusul Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menjalankan mesinnya dan langsung melaju cepat. Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraaan.

"kenapa?" ucap Sasuke

"eh? Apanya?" tanya Sakura bingung sedari tadi kan dia tidak berbiraca apapapun tapi kenapa Sasuke menanya kan 'kenapa?'

"kau akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melamun. Ada apa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi karena terlalu sering melihat Sakura melamun

"ti..tidak, aku hanya berfikir betapa kayanya engkau" ucap Sakura jujur memang itu yang dari tadi dia pikirkan

"tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Sasuke lembut

Sakura hanya menanggapi Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Setelah percakapan ringan tersebut tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran

"apa Sasu, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke hanya dia tatapan matanya tertuju kedepan dan setelah Sakura bertanya Sasuke langsung menghadap kearah Sakura sambil menyeringai, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura

Semakin dekat

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

Sakura langsung saja memejamkan mata dia malu sekali wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat, tapi setelah beberapa detik tidak terjadi apa apa dia langsung membuka matanya dan dilihat pertama wajah Sasuke telah menjauh dia tertawa

Sakura yang mengerti bahwa dia dikerjai oleh Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"kau lucu sekali, apa yang kau harapkan hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil terkekeh

"menyebalkan" gumam Sakura

"ssttt" ucap Sasuke lalu mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Sakura

Dan

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura setelah mencium kening Sakura dia terkekeh kembali melihat wajah Sakura yang merah merona

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna biru dongker

"itu untuk apa Sasu?" tanya Sakura

"sebentar lagi sampai ayo kau harus menutup matamu" jawab Sasuke sambil menutupkan mata Sakura dengan saputangan miliknya

Sakura mengendus wangi maskulin milik Sasuke benar benar wangi seorang pria gentle

"kenapa harus ditutup?" tanya Sakura agak bingung

"karena aku akan memberimu kejutan" jawab Sasuke enteng

Haaahh Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang tidak ada gunanya bertanya dengan Sasuke, laki-laki ini penuh dengan misteri huft

Dan Sakura merasa kalau mobil melaju kembali dia hanya duduk pasrah dengan mata tertutup.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura merasa mobilnya yang Sasuke kendarai berhenti, dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa pergerakan Sasuke sepertinya dia membuka pintu mobil lalu meutupnya kembali.

Lalu juga Sakura meras pintu disebelahnya dibuka dan dia mendengar ucpan ayo dari Sasuke dan merasakan bahwa Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura lalu turun dari mobil Sasuke dia berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya

Setelah berjalan Sakura merasa Sasuke melepas tangannya Sakura takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dia gemetar hebat. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bahunya dipegang oleh sepasang tangan kekar dia yakin itu pasti Sasuke dan Sakura merasa kembali tenang.

"ayo duduk" ucap Sasuke sambil menekan bahu Sakura untuk duduk

Lanngsung saja Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dan setelah Sakura duduk dia melepas saputangan miliknya dan duduk disebrang Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja dibuka penutup matanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali untuk adaptasi dengan lingkungannya, Sakura mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh penjuru. Ternyata dia berada direstoran mahal dan sepertinya ini ruangan VIP untuk kalangan atas

"Astaga" pekik Sakura lalu menutup mulutnya

"kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke lembut

Sakura mengangguk antusias

"tapi ini terlalu berlebihan" gumam Sakura pelan

"tak apa tak usah kau pikirkan" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil tangan Sakura dan menciumnya punggung tangannya

BLUSH

Sakura merona hebat.

lalu Sasuke memanggil sorang pelayan, dan langsung saja pelayan itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum malu-malunya tapi Sasuke acuh tak acuh terhadap pelayan itu. Sasuke lalu memesan makan untuknya dan untuk Sakura pastinya, lalu setelah memesan pelayannya pun kembali untuk menyiapkan pesanan tersebut dia kembali dengan wajah kecewa karena ternyata cowok tampak tersebut telah memiliki kekasih dengan warna rambut senada bunga Sakura

* * *

setelah beberapa menit memesan makanan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa ingin ke toilet tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya kepada Sasuke dia hanya bergerak gelisah.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura bergerak gelisah lalu bertanya

"ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"an..ano aku ingin ke toilet apa boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk karena malu

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh

"tentu saja boleh, kau hanya perlu lurus lalu belok kiri dari sini" ucap Sasuke sambil menerangkan jalan kekamar mandi

Langsung saja Sakura bangkit dan pamit kepada Sasuke.

Setelah menemukan toilet Sakura masuk, setelah beberapa menit didalam toilet dia langsung keluar dan segera menuju kembali ke tempat tadi dia bersama Sasuke

Tapi disaat baru beberapa langkah dari toilet sakura merasa ada yang berbicara padanya

"Lama tidak berjumpa nona Haruno" ucap suara dingin dan datar seorang laki-laki

DEG

'suara ini' batin Sakura dia hafal sekali suara ini suara orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemui lagi olehnya.

Untuk membuktikan rasa penasarannya dia menoleh kebelakang dan

Benar saja ada seorang laki-laki mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dengan tubuh tegap.

"Sa..Sa.. " ucap Sakura tergagap

* * *

TBC

A/N

Maaf lama ya(?) pendek ya(?) gomen chap didepan kalau banyak yg riview dipanjangin ko. makasih ya yg udah riview


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

.

.

.

.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah didalam mobil

"kita akan membeli baju untuk mu" ucap Sasuke sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sakura sambil mencuri kesempatan dia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas

Blushh

Sakura memerah

"ta..ta..tapikan aku sudah memiliki baju?" tanya Sakura gugup dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh

"ini spesial" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya

* * *

Dan Sakura senang sekali bisa melihat senyum Sasuke yang jarang ditunjukan kepadanya dan tadi apa dia bilang? Spesial? 'kami-sama izinkan aku bahagia sebentar saja dan melupakan masa lalu kelam ku' batin Sakura

Sakura PoV

Senangnya hari ini Sasuke-kun akan mengajakku pergi dia bilang untuk membelikan ku baju dan aku berkata kepadanya bahwa baju yang kumiliki masih sangat banyak, darimana? Tentu saja dari Sasuke-kun,tiba-tiba sudah ada di lemari pakaian milikku.

Dan disini lah aku berada didalam mobil elit milik Sasuke-kun, hening tidak ada yang berbicara aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara padanya, kalau Sasuke? Dia memang tidak banyak bicara.

Aku menoleh menghadap ke arah Sasuke-kun, dan astaga aku rasa wajahku pasti sudah memerah, dia sangat tampan rahangnya yang terpahat kokoh, hidungnya yang mancung dan wajahnya yang bersih.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"aahh, ti..ti..ti-dak" ucapku gelagapan

Sasuke tidak kembali berbica ataupun menoleh hahh setidaknya dia tidak mempermasalahkannya mungkin tadi dia risih aku pandangi seperti itu.

"Sudah sampai" eh? Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali

Aku langsung saja membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan keluar dari mobil elitnya ini. Hey apa yang kau harapkan aku bukan putri yang harus menunggu dibukakan pintu olehnya.

"ayo" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memegang pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku kedalam mall

Eh tadi kata Sasuke dia akan membelikanku baju, kenapa sekarang aku dibawa kesalon?

"tolong poleskan make up untuknya" ucap Sasuke kepada petugas salon perempuan tersebut

"baik Uchiha-sama" ucap perempuan itu

"eh? Tapi Sasu?" aku memberikan tatapan bingung kepada Sasuke dan dia hanya menggidikan bahunya'haish menyebalkan' eh? Sejak kapan aku berani mengumpat kepadanya aku jadi terkekeh sendiri.

Dan disinilah aku duduk didepan cermin wajah ku polehkan alat make up dan rambutku dirapikan hah aku merasa sedikit senang hey siapa wanita yang tidak senang jika berada di salon dan ditunggu oleh seorang lelaki.

Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu sambil membaca majalah bisnis, ah dia terlihat sangat tampan.

"kau kekasihnya Uchiha-sama?" ucap petugas salon tersebut dan langsung saja lamunanku buyar tentang ketampanan Sasuke

"dia tidak pernah membawa perempuan kesini selain... ibunya" lanjutnya

Aduh aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin kan aku menjawab bahwa aku hanya seorang wanita yang dijual oleh ayahnya dan beruntung di tolong oleh seorang Uchiha, bisa-bisa membuat reputasi Sasuke turun.

"aahh, iie. Aku hanya temannya" ucapku. Bohong.

"oh, sudah selesai" ucap dia puas, hahh untungnya dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Aku melihat pantulan diwajah ku apa itu aku? Cantiknya. Rambut pendekku dijadikan sedikit gelombang olehnya

"apa sudah selesai?" tanya suara baritone dibelakangku langsung saja aku menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah pria tersebut

"ya, uchiha-sama"

Langsung saja Sasuke menyodorkan uang yennya dan memberikannya kepada perempuan tersebut dia selalu melebihkan nominal tersebut untuk membayar

"arigatou" ucap aku setelah mereka keluar dari salon

"untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke datar

"untuk semuanya" ucapku sedikit bingung, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih saja

"simpan terimakasihmu untuk nanti" ucap Sasuke

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung apa maksudnya?

Sekarang aku berada disamping Sasuke dia menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalan banyak orang yang berbisik bisik tentang kami entah baik maupun buruk dan tiba tiba saja aku mendengar hal menyakitkan untukku

'apa dia pelacur Sasuke-kun'

Heh? Berani sekali dia berbica seperti itu, sungguh hatiku sakit mendengarnya aku lalu menundukan kepalaku dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku kuat langsung saja aku menoleh kepadanya

"jangan dengarkan kata mereka" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut

Astaga Sasuke ternyum blush mukaku langsung saja blushing ria

Dia memberikan senyumannya untukku huwaa mimpi apa aku semalam aku menundukan kembali wajahku huh rasanya mukaku memanas

"selamat datang Uchiha-sama" eh? Langsung saja aku mengangkat kepalaku wah aku berada dibutik mahal sekarang

"hn, tolong carikan dress untuknya" ucap Sasuke to the point

"ayo nona" ajak perempuan pemilik butik tersebut langsung saja menarik pergelangan Sakura dan memabawanya untuk memilih pakaian

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang duduk disofa empuk khusus tunggu, sesekali memainkan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengurangi kebosanan, setelah menunggu sekian lamanya 'apakah setiap perempuan selalu lama jika mengenai pakaian'batinnya karena teringat waktu dia mengantar ibunya

* * *

Tidak lama Sasuke membatin Sakura datang dengan dress ungu pendek diatas lutut tanpa lengan bagian bahunya agak terekspos. Entah Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya "cepat ganti aku tidak suka melihatnya" ucap Sasuke sedikit menggeram

Sakura yang tampak risih dengan dress tersebut kembali kedalam ruang ganti, untuk apa? Tentu saja menggantinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura kembali lagi dengan drees merah muda dengan lengan sesiku, dan panjang di 3cm dibawah lutut dia benar benar tampak manis dengan dress senada warna rambutnya.

Sasuke sempat tercengan tapi dia bisa kembali merubah ekspresinya."Aku suka, ambil yg ini" ucap Sasuke to the point

"ta-"

"sudahlah" ucap Sasuke memontong ucapan Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura ingin protes karena tadi dia melihat tag harga dress ini sungguh mahal dia tidak ingin mengahambur hamburkan uang Sasuke karena sama sekali Sakura bukan orang yang gila harta

Sasuke sudah membayar dress milik Sakura, mereka berdua keluar dari butik tersebut. Jalan kearah parkir mobil mewah Sasuke, sepanjang perjalanan ke parkiran Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura

Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke hanya bisa merona 'tangan Sasuke begitu kekar dan hangat' batin Sakura. Entah dia bermimpi apa bisa jalan berdampingan dengan pria dingin dan kaya seperti Sasuke dengan penuh kekuasaan.

Sakura terus melamun tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai bahkan Sasuke sudah membukakan pintu untuk Sakura

"ayo masuk" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"eeh?" kaget Sakura ternyata dia sudah sampai

Lalu Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dengan disusul Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menjalankan mesinnya dan langsung melaju cepat. Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraaan.

"kenapa?" ucap Sasuke

"eh? Apanya?" tanya Sakura bingung sedari tadi kan dia tidak berbiraca apapapun tapi kenapa Sasuke menanya kan 'kenapa?'

"kau akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melamun. Ada apa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi karena terlalu sering melihat Sakura melamun

"ti..tidak, aku hanya berfikir betapa kayanya engkau" ucap Sakura jujur memang itu yang dari tadi dia pikirkan

"tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Sasuke lembut

Sakura hanya menanggapi Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Setelah percakapan ringan tersebut tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran

"apa Sasu, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke hanya dia tatapan matanya tertuju kedepan dan setelah Sakura bertanya Sasuke langsung menghadap kearah Sakura sambil menyeringai, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura

Semakin dekat

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

Sakura langsung saja memejamkan mata dia malu sekali wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat, tapi setelah beberapa detik tidak terjadi apa apa dia langsung membuka matanya dan dilihat pertama wajah Sasuke telah menjauh dia tertawa

Sakura yang mengerti bahwa dia dikerjai oleh Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"kau lucu sekali, apa yang kau harapkan hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil terkekeh

"menyebalkan" gumam Sakura

"ssttt" ucap Sasuke lalu mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Sakura

Dan

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura setelah mencium kening Sakura dia terkekeh kembali melihat wajah Sakura yang merah merona

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna biru dongker

"itu untuk apa Sasu?" tanya Sakura

"sebentar lagi sampai ayo kau harus menutup matamu" jawab Sasuke sambil menutupkan mata Sakura dengan saputangan miliknya

Sakura mengendus wangi maskulin milik Sasuke benar benar wangi seorang pria gentle

"kenapa harus ditutup?" tanya Sakura agak bingung

"karena aku akan memberimu kejutan" jawab Sasuke enteng

Haaahh Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang tidak ada gunanya bertanya dengan Sasuke, laki-laki ini penuh dengan misteri huft

Dan Sakura merasa kalau mobil melaju kembali dia hanya duduk pasrah dengan mata tertutup.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura merasa mobilnya yang Sasuke kendarai berhenti, dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa pergerakan Sasuke sepertinya dia membuka pintu mobil lalu meutupnya kembali.

Lalu juga Sakura meras pintu disebelahnya dibuka dan dia mendengar ucpan ayo dari Sasuke dan merasakan bahwa Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura lalu turun dari mobil Sasuke dia berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya

Setelah berjalan Sakura merasa Sasuke melepas tangannya Sakura takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dia gemetar hebat. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bahunya dipegang oleh sepasang tangan kekar dia yakin itu pasti Sasuke dan Sakura merasa kembali tenang.

"ayo duduk" ucap Sasuke sambil menekan bahu Sakura untuk duduk

Lanngsung saja Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dan setelah Sakura duduk dia melepas saputangan miliknya dan duduk disebrang Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja dibuka penutup matanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali untuk adaptasi dengan lingkungannya, Sakura mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh penjuru. Ternyata dia berada direstoran mahal dan sepertinya ini ruangan VIP untuk kalangan atas

"Astaga" pekik Sakura lalu menutup mulutnya

"kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke lembut

Sakura mengangguk antusias

"tapi ini terlalu berlebihan" gumam Sakura pelan

"tak apa tak usah kau pikirkan" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil tangan Sakura dan menciumnya punggung tangannya

BLUSH

Sakura merona hebat.

lalu Sasuke memanggil sorang pelayan, dan langsung saja pelayan itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum malu-malunya tapi Sasuke acuh tak acuh terhadap pelayan itu. Sasuke lalu memesan makan untuknya dan untuk Sakura pastinya, lalu setelah memesan pelayannya pun kembali untuk menyiapkan pesanan tersebut dia kembali dengan wajah kecewa karena ternyata cowok tampak tersebut telah memiliki kekasih dengan warna rambut senada bunga Sakura

* * *

setelah beberapa menit memesan makanan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa ingin ke toilet tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya kepada Sasuke dia hanya bergerak gelisah.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura bergerak gelisah lalu bertanya

"ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"an..ano aku ingin ke toilet apa boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk karena malu

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh

"tentu saja boleh, kau hanya perlu lurus lalu belok kiri dari sini" ucap Sasuke sambil menerangkan jalan kekamar mandi

Langsung saja Sakura bangkit dan pamit kepada Sasuke.

Setelah menemukan toilet Sakura masuk, setelah beberapa menit didalam toilet dia langsung keluar dan segera menuju kembali ke tempat tadi dia bersama Sasuke

Tapi disaat baru beberapa langkah dari toilet sakura merasa ada yang berbicara padanya

"Lama tidak berjumpa nona Haruno" ucap suara dingin dan datar seorang laki-laki

DEG

'suara ini' batin Sakura dia hafal sekali suara ini suara orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemui lagi olehnya.

Untuk membuktikan rasa penasarannya dia menoleh kebelakang dan

Benar saja ada seorang laki-laki mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dengan tubuh tegap.

"Sa..Sa.. " ucap Sakura tergagap

* * *

TBC

A/N

Maaf lama ya(?) pendek ya(?) gomen chap didepan kalau banyak yg riview dipanjangin ko. makasih ya yg udah riview


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: T- M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

HOPE

"Lama tidak berjumpa nona Haruno" ucap suara dingin dan datar seorang laki-laki

DEG

'suara ini' batin Sakura dia hafal sekali suara ini suara orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemui lagi olehnya.

Untuk membuktikan rasa penasarannya dia menoleh kebelakang dan

Benar saja ada seorang laki-laki mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dengan tubuh tegap.

"Sa..Sa.. " ucap Sakura tergagap

Sungguh menga Sakura jadi tergagap begini

"Sa...Sa-

"Sasori nona Haruno" potong pria yang memanggil Sakura

* * *

"a..ah iya Sasori-san" ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Apa kabar dengan mu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria berambut merah tersebut kepada nona yang ada didepannya.

" baik, dan aku... tentu saja mau makan, bukan?" ucap Sakura agak ragu, tapi Sakura tidak bohong bukan dia datang kesini untuk makan masa iya datang ke restoran mewah hanya untuk numpang ke toilet

"oh, syukurlah kau baik baik saja" ucap Sasori agak pelan

"ya"

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja dipeluk hanya bisa membelalakan matanya Sakura ingin menyingkirkan tubuh Sasori tapi apa daya tubuhnya ygang kecil tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorongnya.

"Sakura aku merindukanmu, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Sasori yang masih betah memeluk gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Sasori le..lepas" ucap Sakura memberontak

"maafkan aku, aku sudah tau tentang musibahmu yang kau dijual. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu"

"ya tak apa" ucap Sakura sedikit kaku karena Sasori membahas tentang dirinya yang dijual

"ayo, aku kesini bersama saudara –saudaraku" ucap Sasori lalu menggadeng tangan Sakur a menuju meja Sasori

'deg'

Mendengar kata kata 'saudara' Sasori membuat hati Sakura sesak. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat dia masih berpacaran dengan Sasori

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _Di taman belakang sekolah Ame Senior High School terlihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang bersama wanita bersurai merah muda mereka saling berhadapan pria tersebut menatap perempuan dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sedangkan sang perempuannya hanya menuduk._

 _Sakura nama perempuan tersebut, dia bingung kenapa laki-laki idola disekolah ini tiba tiba saja datang kekelasnya dan membawanya kemari seingatnya dia tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan lelaki dihadapnnya._

" _a..ano Akasuna-san"_

" _Sasori"_

 _Eh? Kenapa dia malah menyebutkan namanya batin sakura_

" _panggil aku Sasori" lanjut lelaki tersebut seolah tau pertanyaan apa yang ada dikepala Sakura_

" _a..ah, ada apa Sa..Sasori?" tanya Sakura_

" _aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku" ucap laki-laki bernama Sasori tersebut to the point_

" _eeehh? Ta..tapi-"_

" _aku tak menerima penolakan, mulai hari ini kita pacaran" ucap Sasori penuh penekanan disetiap katanya_

" _ba..baiklah" ucap Sakura pasrah, ya dia tau reputasi Sasori bahwa dia orang yang tidak suka penolakan bukan berati Sasori seorang playboy, dia orang yang dingin terhadap wanita tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya. Apa Sakura hanya menjadi bahan taruhan? Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya_

" _baik, pulang Sekolah aku menunggu mu di gerbang" ucap Sasori sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Sakura_

 _Cup_

 _Sakura membelalakan matanya Sasori menciumnya... di pipi_

" _jaa ne" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiam diri disana_

 _Sakura merona yaampun sang idola sekolah menciumnya, mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga mendapatkan kejadian seperti ini_

 _Haah Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hari sudah sore ini sudah telat satu jam dari seharusnya dia pulang sekolah tapi karena hari ini dia piket sendiri, sendiri? Tentu saja sendiri teman temannya bilang bahwa mereka ada urusan mendadak dan jadi lah dia yang menggantikan semua teman temannya yang tidak bisa piket_

 _Dia terus berjalan sambil menunduk takut karena koridor sekolah sudah mulai gelap dia terus berjalan cepat dia tidak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke depan gerbang dan_

 _BRUK_

 _Sakura merasa bahwa dia menabrak seseorang_

" _lama Sekali" suara baritone yang terdengar_

" _sasori-san" pekik Sakura kaget karena untuk apa dia masih disini Sakura pikir hanya tinggal dia sendiri yang berada disini_

" _he.. sudah kubilang bukan aku menunggu mu di depan gerbang. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya Sasori sambil bersedekap dada_

 _Astaga Sakura lupa bahwa Sasori ternya tidak pernah main main dengan katakatanya_

 _Mereka berdua jalan kearah rumah Sakura hening selama perjalan tetapi Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura erat_

" _kemana mobil mu?" Akhirnya Sakura bersuara menanyakan mobil Sasori biasanya pria tampan disampingnya ini selalu membawa mobil kesekolah, tapi sekarang kemana?_

" _kau ingin aku membawa mobil?" tanya Sasori polos_

 _Sakura menggeleng cepat, bukan itu maksud dia terlihat seperti perempuan matre jika bertanya seperti itu_

" _lalu?" lanjut Sasori mengerti bukan itu maksudnya Sakura_

" _aneh saja tidak melihatmu membawa mobil" kata Sakura menjelaskan_

" _oh, aku sudah merencanakannya. Aku hanya ingin agar kita bisa lebih lama bersama"terang Sasori_

 _Sakura merona ternyata Sasori telah merencanakannya_

 _Tak terasa ternyata mereka sudah sampai depan rumah Sakura, sakura lalu berpamitan untuk masuk sebelum Sakura benar benar masuk Sasori berteriak bahwa besok ia akan menjeput Sakura untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama._

 _Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya_

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya benar pagi sekali Sasori menjeput Sakura dan sekarang Sasori membawa mobil kesayangannya itu yang berwarna merah gelap_

 _Sakura dan Sasori berpamitan kepada orang tua Sakura lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan berangkat menuju sekolah_

 _Setelah sampai sekolah banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka berdua banyak mimik wajah yang iri melihat Sakura tapi Sakura tetap tenang dan berjalan disamping Sasori_

 _Sasori mengantar Sakura sampai kedepan kelas setelah mengantar Sakura dia kembali kekelasnya_

 _Semenjak pacaran mereka jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disekolah kadang jika hari libur merekapun mengadakan kencan._

 _Setelah sebulan lamanya hubungan mereka tak ada hambatan Sakura sudah tau mengapa Sasori tiba tiba saja menembaknya, ternyata Sasori orang yang selalu stalker Sakura pantas saja dia merasa sering diawasi_

 _Hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga akhir kelulusan sekolah, tetapi terjadi tragedi yang menimpa Sakura keluarganya mengalami kecalakaan saat perjalan keluar kota_

 _Hanya Sakura yang selamat karena Sakura tidak ikut, Sakura merasa amat terpukul karena kejadian itu._

 _Setelah seminggu tragedi keluarga tiba tiba saja rumahnya didatangi oleh tiga orang pria bertubuh kekar mengedor gedor pintu rumahnya_

 _Sakura terkejut setahunya dia tidak mempunyai masalah, tetapi pria itu menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya ternyata terlilit hutang dia terus menunggak pembayarannya sehingga bunganya semakin membengkak._

" _maafkan aku, tapi sungguh aku tidak punya apa apa lagi selain rumah ini" ucap Sakura sambil tersiak_

" _aku tidak peduli nona, asalkan harus membayar bunganya terlebih dahulu. Bos ku memberi keringanan kau harus melunasinya saat kau berumur 20 lebih" ucap salah satu pria tersebut lalu keluar rumah dan diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya_

 _Semenjak hari itu Sakura mencari pekerjaan sampingan dan waktu untuk Sasori jadi lebih sedikit._

 _Sasori memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita lalu Sakura menceritakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk_

 _Sasori memahaminya lalu dia mengajak Sakura kerumahnya untuk berkenalan dengan saudaranya. Setelah sesampainya disana dia disambut oleh dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita semuanya tersenyum mengejek kepada Sakura_

" _ayo Sakura kenalkan, dia Gaara, itu kankuro dan perempuan yang satu ini Temari" sasori mengenalkan semua saudaranya kepada Sakura_

" _salam kenal, saya sakura. Haruno Sakura" ucap Sakura sambil berojigi_

" _hn" ucap lakilaki yang memiliki rambut senada dengan Sasori_

" _ayo semua kita makan malam bersama" ucap Sasori riang lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk kemeja makan_

 _Hening_

 _Sampai saat suara handphone Sasori memecahkan keheningan tersebut_

" _moshi-moshi"_

" _..."_

" _ah, iya. Ada apa?"_

" _..."_

" _umm, baiklah"_

" _maaf Sakura sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar ada urusan mendadak, kau boleh menunggu jika mau. Tapi kalau kelamaan Gaara nanti tolong antar dia ya?" ucap Sasori lalu dia keluar dari kursi makan dan mengambil kunci mobilnya_

 _Setelah Sasori menghilang dibalik pintu keadaan menjadi tegang_

 _Sakura benar-benar merasa akan mendapat musibah buruk_

" _aku sudah mendengar semuanya" ucap perempuan bernama Temari_

" _kau hanya orang miskin yang beruntung mendapat pacar seperti Sasori kan, kau ingin memanfaatkannya kan?" lanjut Temari_

 _Deg_

 _Kata kata itu membuat hati Sakura mencelos_

" _ti..tidak" ucap Sakura tergagap_

" _sudah lah jauhi Sasori jangan sampai kami berbuat kasar kepadamu" tiba tiba saja pria berambut merah menyahuti_

" _ta..tapi" Sakura ingin membantah bahwa dia bukan maanfaat Sasori_

" _kau sudah terlilit utang, apa yang diharapkan Sasori dari mu, kau saja tidak melanjutkan kuliah mu" ucap pria yang bernama Kankuro_

 _Sakura hanya menunduk dia merasa terpojoki sekarang. Dia berlalari keluar dia ingin segera pulang kerumahnya menangis sejadi jadinya masa peduli dengan Sasori dia tidak menyangka bahwa Saudara Sasori merupakan orang yang kejam_

 _Sementara di ruang makan rumah Sasori_

" _baguslah dia pulang" gumam perempuan berambut kuning_

* * *

 _Sakura sudah sampai dirumahnya dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dia teringat kata kata yang menceloskan hatinya. Apa dia sehina itu_

" _hiks.. kenapa?" gumam sakura_

" _kenapa nasibku begini hikss"_

 _Karena kelelahan menangis dia tidak sadar dan akhirnya dia tertidur_

 _Seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah bergelung dibalik selimutnya dia merasakan bahwa cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah celah_

 _Dia lalu terbangun dan langsung melihat jamnya_

" _sudah pagi, aku harus bersiap untuk bekerja" gumamnya lalu meloncat dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi_

 _Setelah selesai mandi dia langsung memakai bajunya dan bersiap-siap_

 _Drtt drtt_

 _Getaran di handphonenya membuat dia haru membaca pesan tersebut takut-takut penting_

 _From: Sasori_

 _To : Sakura_

 _Maaf sayang, tadi malam aku pulang telat. Apa Gaara mengantarmu?_

 _Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit membaca pesan Dari Sasori tidak tahukah kau Sasori bahwa saudara saudara mu amat kejam_

 _Lalu Sakura hanya membalas 'ya' sebagai balasan_

 _Drrt drtt_

 _Setelah beberapa detik dia membalas pesan sasori terdapat pesan balasan oleh Sasori_

 _From: Sasori_

 _To : Sakura_

 _Yokkata, maaf hari ini dan sebulan kedepan aku sibuk dengan kuliah ku, jadi kita tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak apa?_

 _Sakura kembali membalas hanya 'ya' setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi oleh Sasori akhirnya dia berangkat kerja dengan berjalan kaki karena dia kerja di caffe tidak jauh dari rumahnya_

 _Setelah sebulan lamanya Sasori tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura, Sakura pun juga terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan Sasori hubungan mereka merenggang._

 _Setelah satu minggu waktu yang dikatakan Sasori, ternyata dia datang ke tempat kerja Sakura. Sakura sangat senang, tetapi dia langsung lemas ketika Sasori mengatakan_

" _sudah lama kau tidak kerumah ku, ayo kita kerumahku disana ada saudaraku juga" ucap Sasori tenang_

 _Sakura langsung menggeleng keras_

" _kenapa?" tanya Sasori_

" _saudara mu jahat Sasori, aku dihina oleh mereka waktu kau mengajakku kerumahmu"_

" _kau kenapa Sakura mereka tidak jahat, jangan mengada ngada" ucap Sasori agak kesal_

" _ti.. tidak aku tidak mau" ucap Sakura menahan tangis karena teringat kejadian waktu itu_

" _jangan sembarangan menuduh saudaraku Sakura, lebih baik kita putus saja" ucap Sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura_

 _Sakura langsung manangis tidak kuat kenapa pacarnya tidak percaya kepadanya padahal Sakura tak pernah berbohong kepadanya._

 _Dan untuk saja caffe ini sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat adegan drama itu._

 _Setelah kejadian itu Sakura dan sasori tidak lagi saling behubungan_

 _Dan dua minggu setelah itu juga dia kembali di tagih oleh orang orang itu ya dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berumur dua puluh tahun lebih waktu memang begitu cepat_

" _maaf tapi aku belum sanggup membayarnya" ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya_

" _hey, nona bos kami sudah memberi keringanan kepadamu. Sudah lah ikut kami"_

flashback end

* * *

Tersadar dari lamunannya ternyata dia sudah berada di meja Sasori dan saudara saudaranya. Mereka memandang Sakura seperti saat mereka bertemu Sakura, dengan senyuman mengejek

"Eh, ada nona Sakura" ucap perempuan berambut kuning

"Lama tidak berjumpa"ucap nya dengan senyum palsu yang dibuat oleh lelaki bermake up itu

"kemana saja selama ini?" dengan senyum meremehkan pria berambut merah

Deg

Sakura benar benar tegang sekarang.

.

tbc _  
_

* * *

A/N

maaf buat yang udah nungguin, maaf banget kalo jelek ini ff pertama tadinya pengen ngga dilanjutin tapi setelah dipertimbangin selesain dulu deh ^^

makasih yang sudah mau riview ~


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE: T- M**

 **PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA**

 **GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,**

 **DLDR**

 **HOPE**

.

.

 _Tersadar dari lamunannya ternyata dia sudah berada di meja Sasori dan saudara saudaranya. Mereka memandang Sakura seperti saat mereka bertemu Sakura pertamakali, dengan senyuman mengejek._

 _"Eh, ada nona Sakura" ucap perempuan berambut kuning_

 _"Lama tidak berjumpa"ucap nya dengan senyum palsu yang dibuat oleh lelaki bermake up itu_

 _"kemana saja selama ini?" dengan senyum meremehkan pria berambut merah_

 _Deg_

 _Sakura benar benar tegang sekarang._

.

.

* * *

Disinilah sekarang Sakura berada dimeja restorant bersama Sasori dengan saudara-saudaranya yang bermuka dua, sungguh Sakura geram sekali mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan saudara berambut merah berwajah baby face itu,

"ayo, Sakura duduk" ucap Sasori sekaligus menarik kursi untuk Sakura

Dan dengan canggung Sakurapun duduk, pikiran dia berkecamuk bangaimana ini, bagaimana jika Sasuke mencarinya, bagaimana jika Sasuke berfikir jika kalau dia kabur sungguh Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" tanya sosok perempuan berambut kuning

"aahh, aku baik Temari-san" jawab Sakura kikuk

"yokkata" ucap Termari dengan senyum yang dibuat buat tulus

"umm" gumam Sakura seraya mengangguk

"Sakura kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sasori yang entah sejak kapan ada seorang pelayan disebelahnya.

"ti..tidak perlu" ucap Sakura gugup, sungguh Sakura sebenarnya ingin cepat pamit pada Sasori, dia ingin cepat kembali kepada Sasuke.

"hey, jangan seperti itu" ucap Sasori dengan senyum mengembang lalu mengacak pucuk rambut Sakura, dan langsung memesankan makanan kesukaan Sakura tanpa persetujuan Sakura pastinya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka memesan, pesanan pun datang. Lalu mereka semua makan dengan tenang, terkecuali Sakura dia hanya mengacak-acak makanannya, dia kepikiran dengan Sasuke, dia sekarang berada di ruangan biasa sedangkan Sasuke berada di ruangan VIP, bagaimana ini Sasuke tidak akan menemukan dirinya.

"kenapa Sakura? kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tiba-tiba saja lelaki dengan make up diwajahnya bertanya kepada Sakura

"apa makanannya tidak enak?" lanjutnya

"iie, makanan ini sungguh enak ko" jawab Sakura seraya terpaksa memasukan makanan yg ada dihadapannya, Dan dengan terpaksa Sakura harus menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah percakapan kecil yang terjadi antara Sakura dengan Kankuro selesai mereka melanjutkan makannya kembali dengan tenang. Dan tiba-tiba saja suara ponsel Sasori memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Dia berdiri lalu membungkuk sebentar lalu dia pamit untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

Sepeninggalan Sasori seketika saja suasana menjadi tegang sungguh Sakura benci harus berada diantara saudara-saudara Sasori

"hey, pink apa kau senang bertemu kembali dengan Sasori?"tanya salah satu laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Gaara

Sungguh dalam hati Sakura dia sangat senang bertemu dengan Sasori, apalagi Sasori pernah mengisi hatinya. Tapi jika di ingat kembali bagaimana kejadian Sasori tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Sakura, membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk senang atau tidak saat bertemu kembali dengan Sasori.

"tidak terlalu" jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat dia geram 'sudah mulai berani dia' batin Gaara. Saat hendak Gaara mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura tiba-tba saja Sasori datang.

"Maafkan aku sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan kalian semua" ucap Sasori saat dia sampai dimeja Sakura yang bersama saudara-saudaranya.

Deg

Jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat sungguh dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti dulu menimpanya kembali, bagaimana saudara saudaranya Sasori mempermalukannya apalagi ini tempat umum

"ada panggilan dari kantorku, ini sangat mendadak maafkan aku" ucap Sasori dengan wajah penuh penyesalan

"hn, tak apa Sasori kami mengerti" ucap Gaara dengan wajah datarnya

"ah iya, Gaara setelah kalian semua selesai. Maukah kau mengantar Sakura pulang?" tanya Sasori dengan senyum diwajahnya

'tidak tidak, jangan Sasori aku mohon' batin Sakura

"umm, Sasori bagaimana kalau aku pulang sendiri saja?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat

"tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa" ucap Sasori dengan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"aku tidak akan kenapa kenapa, sungguh" ucap Sakura meyakinkan Sasori

"tidak kau akan tetap pulang dengan Gaara, aku pergi dulu jaa" ucap Sasori lalu mengacak pucuk kepala Sakura

"Gaara tolong antarkan ya?" tanya Sasori kepada Gaara

"tentu saja" jawab Gaara dengan menyeringai yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Jaa" pamit Sasori lalu pergi kearah pintu keluar restorant

* * *

Setelah Sasori bayangan Sasori menghilang dari balik pintu restorant, tiba-tiba saja Gaara bersuara

"hey, dengar aku harus mengantar Hime-sama pulang" ucap Gaara dengan sinis

"Bagaimana sebelum kau mengantarnya pulang kita buat pertunjakan disini" ucap gadis berambut pirang dengan suara dibuat riang

Sakura menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dia melihat disekilingnya sepi. Siapa yang akan menolongnya jika begini.

"A..aa.. aku mohon jangan" ucap Sakura gagap

"wah, lihat Hime-sama sepertinya ketakutan" Kankora yang sedari tadi diam ikut bersuara

Dilihat oleh Sakura, Temari mengambil jus melon yang masih terisi penuh didalam gelas. Temari berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, Sakura ingin lari tapi tak bisa kakinya susah untuk digerakan, Temari semakin mendekat dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

Tap.

Temari sekarang berada tepat didepan Sakura

"bagaimana ya jika Jus ini jatuh di wajahnya, pasti dia akan menjadi lebih manis" ucap Temari dengan sinis

Gaara dan Kankuro hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh

Temari mengangkat minumannya keatas siap menumpahkan kewajah Sakura, Sakura yang pasrah hanya bisa memejamkan mata 'Sasuke tolong aku' batin Sakura

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik Sakura memejamkan matanya dia tidak merasa sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajahnya, langsung saja dia membuka matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya sungguh dia terbelalak kaget.

Seorang wanita dengan surai indigo panjang sedang mencekal tangan Temari yang ingin menumpakah minumannya ke Sakura.

"maaf nona, tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan itu" ucap perempuan bersurai indigo tersebut

"tak ada urusanya denganmu" ucap Temari dengan ketus

"tentu, kau membuat pelanggan takut" jawab perempuan itu entang

"siapa kau? Apa hak mu mengatakan itu ha?" tanya Temari sedikit berteriak

"Aku pemilik restorant ini, aku harap kau segera keluar dari sini. Tak apa kau tak usah membayar makananmu, aku anggap gratis. Dan aku harap kalian cepat pergi dari sini" ucap panjang lebar yang ternyata pemilik restorant.

"cih"

Langsung saja Temari berserta kedua saudaranya keluar dari restorant tersebut dengan perasaan jengkel dan malu pastinya karena sudah diusir.

.

.

.

"kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya pemilik restorant kepada sakura

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sepertinya dia pernah bertemu orang ini, tapi dimana?

"aah, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih telah menolongku" jawab Sakura sambil berojigi.

.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke

"kemana Sakura, apa dia kabur?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa

Makanan yang dipesan telah tiba sedari tadi yang sekarang menjadi dingin.

Sasuke gelisah dalam duduknya, sudah beberapa menit dia-sakura- tidak kembali

'apa Sakura diculik, apa Sakura kabur, apa Sakura tersesat' sungguh pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk tentang Sakura.

Langsung saja Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar untuk mencari Sakura. Saat beberapa langkah dia hampir sampai pintu keluar dia melihat seperti sedikit kerusuhan. Tapi dia berfikir itu tidak penting sekarang, yang terpenting dia harus menemukan Sakura sekarang.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari restorant tersebut langsung saja dia berlari kecil kearah parkiran lalu mengambil mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari area restorant untuk mencari Sakura, tidak tahukah kau Sasuke bahwa orang yang kau cari sedang membutuhkan pertolonganmu.

.

Sedangkan ditempat Sakura-

"Siapa namamu nona manis?" tanya perempuan yang tadi sudah menolong Sakura

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk

"ah, baiklah nona Haruno. Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal" ucap perempuan yang bernama Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ah, Salam kenal Hyuuga-san" jawab Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan Hinata

"Hinata saja, boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura- _chan?"_ Tanya Hinata seraya terseyum manis

"tentu" jawab Sakura, dia orang yang ramah pikir Sakura.

Tapi entah mengapa dia pernah merasa bertemu orang ini, tapi dimana? pikirnya lagi.

"apa kau ingin pulang atau melanjutkan makan mu Sakura- _chan?"_ tanya Hinata lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"aa.. sebaiknya aku pulang saja" jawab Sakura, ya lebih baik dia pulang tidak mungkin Sasuke menunggunya lebih dari sejam pasti dia sedang mencarinya bukan merasa percaya diri tapi entah mengapa dia merasa Sasuke mencarinya

"ayo, aku akan mencarikanmu taksi" ucap Hinata lalu menarik lengan Sakura keluar restorant untuk mencari taksi.

Setelah taksi datang Sakura pun naik kedalam taksi lalu, melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Dan hinata pun membalas lambaian Sakura. Setelah taksi melaju Sakura segera menutup kaca jendelanya, dan memberitahu kepada supir taksi kearah yang di tuju.. tentu saja apartment Sasuke.

Setelah sampai beberapa lama akhirnya taksipun sampai di depan apartment milik Sasuke, langsung saja Sakura membayar tarif taksi tersebut. Uang darimana? Sebenarnya Sasuke selalu memberikan uang kepada Sakura setiap bulan, tetapi karena semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan sudah ada dia tidak pernah memakai uang yang Sasuke berikan, dia menyimpan uang itu mungkin suatu saat dia akan membutukan uang itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sangat frustasi mencari Sakura kesana-sini tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Kemana entah perginya Sakura sungguh dia sudah membuat Uchiha bungsu kelabakan, setelah berjam jam mencari Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dulu ke apartment.

Sasuke sudah depan pintu apartmentnya dia lalu membuka pintu tersebut, tidak terkunci memang karena ia tidak pernah menguncinya.

"Tadaima"

Sepi.

Tentu saja Sakura kan tidak ada pikirnya.

Saat dia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dia melihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur pulas disana, segera saja dia menghampirinya.

'astaga' ini sakura.

Shit dia mengeram, dia bersusah payah mencari Sakura kemana-mana tapi apa? Dia ada diapartment miliknya sedang tertidur pulas, sungguh gadis satu ini yang benar benar mampu menaklukan hatinya hingga dapat membuat Sasuke khawatir.

Segera saja Sasuke menghapiri Sakura yang tertidur pulas dia sofa empuk miliknya, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura lembut lalu menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya kekamar.

.

.

.

Kejadian tersebut sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu, sejak kejadian itu Sasuke semakin _over protective_ kepadanya. Setelah kejadian seminggu lalu Sakura besoknya menceritakan kenapa ia meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura bilang jika ia bertemu teman lamanya lalu teman lamanya mendadak mengajak ia pergi itu alasan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sakura tahu jika ia salah telah berbohong, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke dengan cerita menyedihkannya itu.

Sakura bosan berada dirumah selama seminggu karena Sasuke melarang Sakura untuk keluar rumah, sekarang pukul 7 pagi mereka sedang sarapan bersama dimeja makan

"Sasuke" ucap Sakura pelan

"hn" gumam Sasuke untuk memberikan respon kepada Sakura

"Boleh aku pergi keluar hari ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura dan tetap melanjutkan makannya

"Aku bosan Sasu" ucap Sakura dengan nada merengek.

Sasuke mendelik kala Sakura menyebutkan namanya dengan 'imut'.

"itu hukuman mu telah membuatku khawatir" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Aku hanya ingin pergi berbelanja Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal

"biar aku saja yang berbelanja" ucap Sasuke dengan acuh tak acuh

"menyebalkan" Sakura berkata dengan sedikit berteriak tidak peduli dengan sopan santunnya

Sasuke hanya menghela Nafas panjang, dia tahu sebeneranya Sakura orang yang keras kepala.

"baiklah, aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perdebatan panjang antara Sasuke dengan Sakura, disinilah sekarang Sakura berada, disebuah supermarket yang berada dipusat kota. Sakura mendorong trolly belanjaannya untuk menaruh makanan yang ia beli.

Dia berjalan dengan arah pandangnya kearah makanan bukan kedepan dan

BRUKK

Sontak dia menabrak seseorang

"maafkan aku" ucap Sakura kepada orang yang ditabraknya sambil berojigi

"tidak apa-apa" balas orang yang tabrak Sakura

mendapat jawaban yang baik Sakura lantas menegakan badannya

"Kau?"

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Hai, hai. Maafkan kiko, kiko lama update ya? Maafkan kiko ya karena kiko telat update, kiko soalnya akhir akhir ini lagi frustasi. Kiko males ngelanjut ff ini soalnya ngga ada yang nungguin ff ini, walaupun ngga ada yang nungguin ff ini kiko bakal nyelesain ff ini karena ini ff pertama kiko.**

 **Wah kebanyak author note ya nih.**

 **udah panjang kan ini ya? maaf ya kalau moment SasuSakunya kurang chap depan konflik deh.**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah beberapa jam perdebatan panjang antara Sasuke dengan Sakura, disinilah sekarang Sakura berada, disebuah supermarket yang berada dipusat kota. Sakura mendorong trolly belanjaannya untuk menaruh makanan yang ia beli._

 _Dia berjalan dengan arah pandangnya kearah makanan bukan kedepan dan_

 _BRUKK_

 _Sontak dia menabrak seseorang_

 _"maafkan aku" ucap Sakura kepada orang yang ditabraknya sambil berojigi_

 _"tidak apa-apa" balas orang yang tabrak Sakura_

 _mendapat jawaban yang baik Sakura lantas menegakan badannya_

 _"Kau?"_

.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_." Sapa riang seorang yang ditabrak oleh Sakura.

"Ha'i Hinata-san." Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau sedang berbelanja?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana setelah kau berbelanja kita mengobrol sebentar di caffe depan? Sebagai tanda terimakasih mu untuk ku, jadi kau harus menemaniku untuk mengobrol." Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti meminta imbalan.

"Tentu saja Hinata-san, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan perbelanjaanku."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di caffe depan ne." Ucap Hinata kepada Sakura lalu pergi keluar untuk menunggu Sakura di caffe depan tempat perbelanjaan ini.

"Umm." Balas Sakura dengan menggangguk antusias.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Sakura melanjutkan mencari makanan dan minuman lainnya. Setelah selesai memilih dia kekasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Setelah urusan belanjanya selesai dia berjalan ke caffe depan untuk menemui Hinata.

Saat sudah sampai depan caffe dia membuka pintu caffe tersebut dan mencari keberadaan Hinata, zamrudnya menyusuri ruangan di caffe itu, lalu dia menemukan Hinata yang melambaikan kearahnya dan segera saja Sakura menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku suka menunggu." Jawab Hinata dengan riang.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura yang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Samakan saja denganmu." Mendengar jawaban Sakura Hinata lalu memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit pesanan merekapun datang.

"Ne, Sakura-chan kau tinggal dimana?" Hinata memulai percakapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata pun mendadak menegang, apa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia tinggal bersama Sasuke?

"umm, aku tinggal didekat sini." Jawab Sakura ragu.

"Benarkah? Boleh kah kapan kapan aku berkunjung kerumahmu?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tentu saja." Sakura masih ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Mungkin, kau berfikir aneh ya tentangku kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu mengobrol disini."

"Ya, sejujurnya aku berfikir begitu."

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mempunyai teman perempuan. Karena sewaktu sekolah aku tidak memiliki seorang teman mereka membenciku karena menurut mereka aku ini aneh." Jelas Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Entahlah mungkin karena aku memiliki mata yang aneh." Jawab Hinata sambil terkekeh.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki teman tapi harus bersikap kuat.

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu, Hinata-san."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Hinata mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Sakura.

"Terimakasih, aku pikir aku tidak akan memiliki teman dan hanya mempunyai calon tunangan yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti." Ucap Hinata lalu tertawa kecil.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata membuat Sakura menengang sedikit. Tunangan?

"Kau sudah memiliki calon tunangan Hinata-san?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata takut takut.

"Ya, dia seorang lelaki yang tampan aku beruntung memilikinya. "Ucap Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa calon tunanganmu?"

"Dia, Uchiha-

Drrt

Drrt

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkatannya dering ponsel Hinata berbunyi, lalu Hinata memberi isyarat tangan kepada Sakura untuk menunggu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ya?"

"..."

"Ada apa Sasu-chan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, tak usah menjemputku, aku yang akan kesana."

"..."

"umm, jaa"

Sakura yang mendengar nama Sasu tiba-tiba saja menegang. Apa itu tadi Sasuke? Apa benar Hinata-san adalah calon tunangan Sasuke?

"...ra"

"Sakura" Hinata memanggil Sakura karena melihat Sakura melamun.

"Ah, ya. Hinata-san?" Ucap Sakura yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, Sakura sepertinya percakapan kita hanya sampai disini dulu. Aku ada urusan. Tak apa kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada bersalah.

"Tak apa, Hinata-san lain kali kita bisa berbicara lagi bukan?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ah, ya. Kalau gitu aku duluan ya Sakura-chan. Jaaa" Ucap Hinata lalu pergi keluar caffe.

"Jaa" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, Sakura hanya berdiam diri. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Hinata-san tahu kalau Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke, Hinata-san orang yang baik. Dia tidak ingin menghianati orang yang telah menolongnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di apartment milik Sasuke. Hari sudah mulai malam, Biasanya sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang jadi Sakura akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke.

Sakura memasak soup tomat untuk Sasuke, karena Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat.

Setelah selesai memasak, Sakura menaruh masakannya diatas meja makan dan tinggal menunggu Sasuke pulang. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Sakura mendengar suara pintu apartment dibuka dan mendengar suara 'Tadaima'

Segera saja Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku sudah menyaipkan makan malam, kau ingin makan dulu atau ingin mandi dulu? Jika kau ingin mandi aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar yang membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"tumben sekali kau sangat bawel, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Eh?"

Melihat Sakura kebingungan Sasuke terkekeh geli lalu mengacak pucak kepala Sakura.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, tolong siapkan air hangat ya." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Sakura yang melihat senyum Sasuke sedikit merona. Lalu Sakura mengangguk dan berlari kedapur untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi, lalu sekarang mereka sedang berada dimeja makan lalu mereka makan dengan hening, tapi dalam makan Sakura terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura bergerak gelisah.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Kau berbohong." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin yang menandakan Sasuke marah.

"Sungguh." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Terserah." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa bersalah bingung harus melakukan apa. Biarlah mungkin malam ini Sakura harus tidur disofa.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya merasakan tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Dia mengernyit bingung bukannya semalam ia berada disofa. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia bisa berada dikamar? Dan tangan siapa ini?

Takut-takut Sakura menoleh kearah samping. Dan ternyata Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas. Melihat wajah tampan Sasuke membuat tanpa sadar Sakura membelai wajah Sasuke. Dan menngecup bibir Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melaporkan kau nona, karena telah mencuri ciuman dari seorang yang sedang tidur." Sasuke berkata tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"eh? Kau sudah bangung?" tanya Sakura panik.

Sasuke lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke untuk Sakura. Lalu dia pergi kekamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk karena malu ketahuan telah mencium Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya, sekarang ia bersama Sakura sedang sarapan bersama.

"Sakura, hari ini tak perlu memasak dan menungguku pulang. Mungkin malam ini aku tidak pulang." Ucap Sasuke ditengah sarapannya.

"Kau lembur?"

"Hn."

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum.

"Oh, ya. Sebagai gantinya. Aku izinkan kau untuk keluar dari sini tapi kau harus diantar oleh supir." Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura terpekik kegiranga dan langsung memeluk Sasuke tanpa sadar. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersadar lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Selamat jalan." Balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura hanya menonton televisi tentang drama drama Asia. Dia sudah menonton selama dua jam dan itu membuatnya sangat bosan. Mengingat ucapan Sasuke bahwa dirinya boleh keluar walaupun harus diantar supir, dia memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah mall.

Segera saja Sakura menelpon supir Sasuke untuk menjemputnya, sementara supir Sasuke dalam perjalan menuju apartment milik Sasuke, Sakura bersiap mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan dan Sakura memoles wajahnya dengan make up.

"Anda mau kemana nona?" Tanya sang supir setelah Sakura masuk dan duduk dikursi belakang.

"Aku ingin ke mall, bisa kau mengantarku kesana?"

"Tentu nona."

Setalah itu sang supir langsung melaju kendaraannya ke sebuah mall mewah. Setalah sampai Sakura turun dan berkeliling mall tersebut. Sang supir menunggu di luar.

Sakura hanya berkeliling tapi tidak membeli sesuatu, karena ia pikir uang yang diberikan Sasuke lebih baik ditabung siapa tahu nanti dia membutuhkannya.

Saat Sakura berada didekat toko perhiasaan dia seperti melihat Sasuke dengan seorang perempuan, Sakura menyipitkan matanya untuk meyakinkan itu Sasuke atau bukan dan ternyata itu benar Sasuke dia bersama.. Hinata. Dan pemangamatan Sakura mereka seperti sedang memilih cincin.

Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura turun dari kelompak matanya, dia segera menghapusnya kasar lalu pergi keluar untuk pulang kembali ke apartment Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di apartment milik Sasuke lebih tepatnya berada dikamar miliki Sasuke. Pikirannya berkecamuk bingung, Bagaimana nasib Sakura jika Sasuke bertunangan akankah Sakura diusir, apa Sakura akan dicaci maki oleh Hinata karena tinggal bersama Sasuke.

Yang menjadi pikiran Sakura kenapa Sasuke bilang tidak pulang hari karena sibuk, kenapa Sasuke tidak jujur saja kalau dia mempersiapkan acara pertunangannya. Kenapa Sasuke memberinya harapan palsu. Kenapa?

Sekarang sudah malam dan Sakura terus berpikiran negatif

Untuk memastikannya Sakura menelepon Sasuke.

Setelah nada tut berbunyi Sakura menunggu Sasuke mengankat panggilan darinya. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke mengangkat panggilan Sakura.

"Ha..halo"

"Ya, Sakura ada apa?"

Disana suara sedikit ramai.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya." Ucap Sakura ragu.

"ya, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak sabar.

"Kau, sedang sibuk ya?" Sakura mengulur pertanyaannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke malas.

"kalau boleh tau, sibuk apa?"

"Aku sedang me-" Sasuke cepat tunangannya sudah datang.

Ucap Sasuke terpotong dan Sakura mendengar teriakan orang.

"Sakura, maaf sepertinya aku harus menutup telpon ini, besok pagi aku akan pulang. Aku janji." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menutup panggilan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan itu membuat Sakura menengang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura lalu mengepak kan barang barangnya kedalam koper dan membawa baju baju yang dibelikan Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura sekarang harus mencari flat kecil dipinggir kota, dan mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupi dirinya. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi parasit Sasuke.

Sudah selesai mengapack barang-barang Sakura menuliskan note kepada Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas nakas samping kasur Sasuke. Dan sakura pun pergi

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Hah, malam ini melelahkan sekali acara pertunangannya. Tapi aku harus mengikutinya dari awal acara sampai akhir karena disuruh oleh _kaa-san_ jika permitaannya tidak dituruti dia akan mengancam hal-hal yang tidak masuk akan.

Sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi. Ya mungkin masih bisa dibilang malam, aku ingin segera cepat pulang dan bertemu Sakura. Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya dan memberi sebuah hadiah yang tidak akan ia lupakan nantinya.

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, aku nekat. Seharusnya 4 jam lagi aku pulang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku terhadap Sakura, aku terus tersenyum lebar saat perjalanan pulang mungkin jika aniki melihat aku tersenyum dia akan mengatakan aku gila. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Setelah beberapa jam, aku sudah berada di parkiran aku memarkirkan mobilku, setelah itu aku keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju apartmentku. Saat sudah sampai depan pintu anehnya apartmentku gelap. Apa Sakura tidak menyalakan lampu ya pikirku.

Tanpa memikirkan lebih Jauh aku membuka pintu apartmentku.

"Tadaima." Ucapku pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah terlelap.

Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju kamar, tapi tidak ada Sakura disana lalu dia mencari kedapur disana pun tidak ada Sakura dia mencari ke penjuru ruangan tidak ada. Sasuke berhenti mencari Sakura dan duduk di tepi kasur. Saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah nakas dia melihat note kecil disana. Dan saat Sasuke membaca dia yakin itu tulisan Sakura setelah selesai membaca Sasuke lalu meremas kertas itu dan langsung membuangnya.

"Sialan" Maki Sasuke.

Note itu membuat Sasuke frustasi yang bertuliskan.

'Aku pergi, terimakasih untuk selamanya. Selamat tinggal'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Maksain buat nulis ff, sebenernya pusing banget tulisannya berantakan banget. Nanti kalau ada waktu di edit deh. Maaf bukan mau ngelantarin ini ff cuman pc rusak jadi bingung mau ngerjain ff dimana. Pegen nulis ff ini di hp tapi ngga punya hp :v.

Sekian penjelasan dari kiko, mudah mudah kiko bisa cepet update ya ^^


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: M

PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA

GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,

DLDR

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke Pov_

 _Hah, malam ini melelahkan sekali acara pertunangannya. Tapi aku harus mengikutinya dari awal acara sampai akhir karena disuruh oleh_ _kaa-san_ _jika permitaannya tidak dituruti dia akan mengancam hal-hal yang tidak masuk akan._

 _Sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi. Ya mungkin masih bisa dibilang malam, aku ingin segera cepat pulang dan bertemu Sakura. Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya dan memberi sebuah hadiah yang tidak akan ia lupakan nantinya._

 _Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, aku nekat. Seharusnya 4 jam lagi aku pulang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku terhadap Sakura, aku terus tersenyum lebar saat perjalanan pulang mungkin jika aniki melihat aku tersenyum dia akan mengatakan aku gila. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang._

 _Setelah beberapa jam, aku sudah berada di parkiran aku memarkirkan mobilku, setelah itu aku keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju apartmentku. Saat sudah sampai depan pintu anehnya apartmentku gelap. Apa Sakura tidak menyalakan lampu ya pikirku._

 _Tanpa memikirkan lebih Jauh aku membuka pintu apartmentku._

 _"Tadaima." Ucapku pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah terlelap._

 _Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju kamar, tapi tidak ada Sakura disana lalu dia mencari kedapur disana pun tidak ada Sakura dia mencari ke penjuru ruangan tidak ada. Sasuke berhenti mencari Sakura dan duduk di tepi kasur. Saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah nakas dia melihat note kecil disana. Dan saat Sasuke membaca dia yakin itu tulisan Sakura setelah selesai membaca Sasuke lalu meremas kertas itu dan langsung membuangnya._

 _"Sialan" Maki Sasuke._

 _Note itu membuat Sasuke frustasi yang bertuliskan._

 _'Aku pergi, terimakasih untuk segalanya. Selamat tinggal'_

.

.

.

Setelah setahun lamanya Sakura telah meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah melihat dan mendengar kabar Sasuke lagi. Setelah Sakura kabur dari apartment milik Sasuke, Sakura langsung mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Sakura sebenarnya merasa bersalah meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke sekarang sudah memiliki tunangan. Apakah mereka telah menikah? Apa mereka sudah punya anak? Pikiran Sakura selalu berkecamuk.

Sekarang Sakura bekerja di sebuah restoran mewah di pinggir kota Tokyo. Gajinya memang tak seberapa tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya dan makan. Sekarang Sakura sedang membersihkan meja bekas tamu yang datang. Ia mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

Sakura menghela nafas, akhirnya pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Segera saja Sakura bergegas ke ruang ganti, untuk mengganti pakaian, sesampainya ia di ruang ganti ia melihat guren yang sedang merapikan make up nya. Karena terlalu asik dengan make up nya sehingga guren tidak sadar Sakura datang.

"Astaga Sakura kenapa kau mengaggetkan ku," ucap Guren saat melihat bayangan Sakura di cermin.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

"Ya. Oh ya, Sakura kau besok ikut kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja membeli baju, memangnya kau punya bagus untuk ke pesta lusa?" ucap Guren sambil bergurai.

"Eh? Pesta apa?"

"Astaga Sakura, kau benar-benar lupa ya? Berapa umurmu sekarang hah?" Sakura hanya menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal mendengar teriakkan guren kepdanya.

"Memangnya pesta siapa?"

"Boss kita, dia mengundang kita ke pesta perayaan anaknya. Kau lupa?"

Sakura mencoba mengingat, ah iya dia ingat sekarang. Sakura mengangguk kepada Guren untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingat.

"Nah, besok kau ikut ya. Setelah pulang nanti kita pergi berbelanja."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

Keesokkannya.

Sekarang di sini lah Sakura dan Guren, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sakura sedang menunggu Guren yang sedang di ruang ganti. Sambil menunggu, ia melihat baju yang bisa ia kenakan besok. Mungkin karena terlalu asik melihat baju Sakura tidak menyadari ia akan menabrak seseorang.

Bruk

"Ah,"

Sadar menabrak sesorang segera saja Sakura bangkit dari terjatuh dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. Sambil meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah," ucap orang yang ditabrak Sakura.

Saat Sakura menegakan badannya seketika itu pula Sakura terbelalak, dan tubuhnya menengang. Sedangkan orang yang di depan Sakura menatap Sakura dengan meneliti.

"Ah, Sakura _-chan_? Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama ya tidak melihat mu," ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, aku baik Hinata-san. Bagaimana juga ka-"

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap datang.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mendengar kau mengaduh."

Sakura yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua bingung. Siapa laku-laki di depannya ini kenapa mereka sangat akrab. Apa jangan-jangan dia selingkuhannya? Bukannya Hinata tunangan Sasuke. Tetapi kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini sangat mirip Sasuke, hanya saja yang terlihat mereka berbeda rambut yang lebih panjang dan laki-laki ini memiliki wibawa yang lebih dari Sasuke. Tapi kenapa laki-laki ini menatap Hinata dengan lembut seolah-olah Hinata orang yang berharga.

"Itachi _-kun_ , kenalkan ia Sakura," Hinata mengenalkan laki-laki yang bernama Itachi itu pada Sakura. Dan Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Hinata tersadar dari melamunnya.

"Ah, Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

Entah firasat Sakura saja atau tidak. Sejak Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya. Itachi menatap Sakura dengan tajam, dan Sakura merasakan sakit di tangannya. Laki-laki ini mencengkram tangannya.

"Ada apa Itachi, kenapa kau memegang tangan Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang melihat perlakuan Itachi kepada Sakura.

"Hinata _-chan,_ setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"Eh, aku akan ke kantor Madara _-kun_ , dia mengajak ku untuk makan malam bersama."

"Bisakah kau kesana sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku anak kecil," ucap Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku, ada urusan dengan perempuan ini, telepon lah supir untuk menjemputmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan Itachi dan Sakura, karena pada dasarnya Hinata bukan orang yang terlalu peduli dengan apa yang bukan urusannya. Setelah Hinata hilang dari pdangan Sakura dan Itachi segera saja Itachi menyeret Sakura menuju tempat parkir.

"Ano, kau siapa? Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" tanya Sakura kepada Itachi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa menoleh pun ke arah Sakura.

Itachi mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Hening tidak ada yang bersuara, Sakura harus mengirim Guren pesan karena dia tidak pamit telah meninggalkan Guren sendirian, Sakura yakin setelah ini Guren akan berceloteh ria.

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke?" tiba-tiba saja Itachi bersuara.

"Umm, ya," Sakura menjawab dengan kaku.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dan dia?" Itachi berujar dengan nada tajam yang membuat Sakura merasa takut.

"Ano, aku hanya pernah menjadi pembantunya."

"Yakin? Tidak ada hubungan lain?" tanya Itachi memojokkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, entah mengapa ia merasa kalau laki-laki di sebelahnya ini tahu segalanya. Setelah hampir satu jam lamanya mereka sudah sampai. Sakura ingat, ini _apartment_ milik Sasuke, kenapa laki-laki ini membawanya ke sini?

"Masuklah, kata sandinya masih tetap yang lama. Kau harus bertanggung jawab," Itachi berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Ta..Tapi," Sakura ragu. Dia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Aku kakak Sasuke, aku mohon pada mu tolong hampiri Sasuke, katakan padanya kau sudah kembali," ucap Itachi dengan nada memohon.

Sakura terbalalak kaget, saat mengetahui tertanya orang di sampingnya adalah kakaknya Sasuke, tapi apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

Entah tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk lalu turun dari mobil. Setelah Sakura turun, mobil Itachi langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia harus melanjutkan untuk masuk, ia sudah sampai sini tidak mungkin ia kembali lagi, lalu kembali lagi terngiang ucapan Itachi yang mengatakan dirinya harus bertanggung jawab? Apa maksudnya itu? Sakura memencet bel tapi tidak ada sahutan maupun seseorang orang yang membukakan pintu.

Sakura teringat lagi Itachi bilang kata sandinya belum di ganti kan? Lalu Sakura menekan angka tersebut

Cleck

Dan benar saja ternyata pintunya terbuka, Sakura terbelalak apartment milik Sasuke sunguh berantakan pecahan beling-beling dimana-mana. Barang-barang tidak terletak sesuai pada tempatnya, Sakura berjalan perlahan mencari Sasuke, Sakura sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan tapi tidak ada Sasuke dimana pun, hanya kamar yang belum ia periksa. Sakura membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan benar saja Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

Sakura mendekat perlahan, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Pergi aniki, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun," Sasuke berkata setelah Sakura menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Sakura meringis sedih melihat kedaan Sasuke yang sangat kacau, tubuhnya semakin kurus, suaranya yang serak.

"Sasuke,"

Tubuh Sasuke seketika menegang mendengar suara perempuan yang sangar dirindukannya. Tapi Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan bergumam.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Sakura berada di sini. Aku hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak minum."

Sakura lalu memegang pundak Sasuke dan meremasnya pelan.

"Tidak Sasuke, kau tidak berhalusinasi. Aku di sini," ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

Segera saja Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika itu pula matanya terbelalak

Bruk

Sasuke langsung menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke lepas,"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sasuke aku sesak," Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar terlepas.

"Kalau aku melepasmu kau akan pergi lagi," Sasuke berkaa dengan nada sendu.

Sakura menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak lalu meyakinkan Sasuke, setelah Sakura terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke langsung saja mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau pergi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahaan?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi entah mengapa Sakura ingin sekali tertawa mendengar Sasuke yang cerewet.

"Maaf," Sakura menunduk tidak berani menatap mata kelam di hadapannya.

"Bagaiamana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku sangat lapar," sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut Sakura segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mendengar Sakura yang ternyata belum makan, membuat Sasuke berdiri tegak lalu menarik tangan Sakura menuju dapur. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk memasak. Ternyata di dalam kulkas Sasuke banyak berisi bahan makan, mungkin Itachi yang mengisinya saat berkunjung kemari.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di meja makan, sesekali Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura memasak, entah mengapa melihat Sakura memasak menjadi bagian yang Sasuke suka. Setelah beberapa pulu menit Sakura datang dengan membawa makanan yang telah dimasaknya.

"Sepertinya enak."

"Tentu saja."

Setelah itu mereka mulai memakanan masakan yang dimasak Sakura, hening sampai mereka selesai menghabiskan makanannya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bersuara.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Sakura hanya menoleh, dan menunggu kelajutan kalimat Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya, dan menunjukan sebuah cincin manis.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

Mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke, membuat jatung Sakura berhenti beberapa detik.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE: M**

 **PAIR: SASUKEXSAKURA**

 **GENRE: DRAMA/ROMANCE**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO,**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Shh, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Sakura di pipinya.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau menggeleng untuk menjawab perntanyaan ku yang mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap bahu Sakura lembut.

"Dua-duanya," kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tadi kau menggeleng."

Sakura bingung harus berbicara darimana.

"A..Aku ingin menikah dengan mu, ta..tapi bukannya kau sudah bertunangan?" lagi Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

"Ano, waktu itu aku mendengar Hinata-san bertelepon dengan mu, lalu waktu Naruto bilang Hinata-san itu tunangan Uchiha, La..Lalu saat kita bertelepon aku mendengar bahwa kau sedang di acara pertunangan, itu pertunangan mu dengan Hinata-san kan?" entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura rasanya ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Jadi karena ini kau kabur, hm?" dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk.

"Hahaha," Sasuke memegangi perutnya menahan sakit karena tertawa. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, kenapa Sasuke tertawa?

"Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku dulu pinky," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"A..Aku takut, memangnya aku siapa mu," jawab Sakura sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura langsung saja menatap Sakura tajam, lalu meraih dagu Sakura agak menatapnya.

"Kau bebas bertanya apapun padaku, karena sekarang kau pacar ku, kekasih ku, tunangan ku, calon istri ku. Mengerti?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu serius segera saja membuat Sakura mengangguk lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Besok kita pergi ke Mansion Uchiha, aku ingin mengenalkan mu pada orang tua ku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sakura. Beberapa detik tidak mendapat jawaban dan pergerakan dari Sakura, Sasuke menyibakkan rambut Sakura untuk melihat mata Sakura yang ternyata tertutup.

'Hah, dia tertidur' batin Sasuke.

Segera saja Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _Bridal Style_ lalu membawanya ke kamar, sesampainya di kamar Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan menaruh tubuh Sakura di atas kasur. Setelah memastikan Sakura tidur dengan nyenyak Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, lalu mengecup keningnya pelan, setelah itu Sasuke juga mencium mata dan bibir Sakura sekilas, Sasuke memutar arah untuk naik pula ke atas kasur dan memeluk Sakura posesif.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, sekarang berada dimana dia? Bukankah kemarin ia bersama Sasuke di ruang makan setelah Sakura memasak masakan untuk Sasuke? Sakura menoleh ke samping dan hampir saja Sakura berteriak karena melihat dada bidang yang telanjang. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati wajah tanpa Sasuke, tanpa sadar tangan Sakura bergerak membelai lembut rahang tegas milik Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura terbelalak kaget, kala tangan mungilnya di tangkap oleh lengan kekear yang tak lain milik Sasuke.

"Menikmatinya, hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup jari-jari lentik Sakura.

"Ti..tidak," Sakura menjawab tergagap.

"Tak apa, aku senang. Kau boleh melakukannya setiap pagi," wajah Sakura memerah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Si..Siapa juga yang mau me..melakukannya lagi," lagi Sakura tergagap.

"Lucu sekali, kekasih ku yang Tsundere."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu menatap tajam Sasuke, yang menurut Sasuke tidak ada seram-seramnya sedikit pun.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan mengajak mu ke rumah orangtua ku," mendengar ucpan tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung saja Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengenalkan calon istri ku kepada mereka," Sakura merona.

"Cepat mandi, atau kau mau mandikan, hm?" Sasuke mengucapkan dengan nada menggoda. Segera saja Sakura melemparkan bantal yang berada di jangkauannya untuk melemparnya ke arah Sasuke yang dapat di tangkap dengan mudah.

"Menyebalkan!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura beranjak dari kasur lalu menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan.

...

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang makan, mereka hanya sarapan dengan roti panggang dan susu. Sakura terlihat menikmati sarapannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Habiskan sarapan mu Sasuke," ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke masih asik dengan sarapannya.

"Aku lebih suka menghabisi mu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Sakura bergidik ngeri sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Cepat habiskan atau kita akan semakin lama Sasuke," Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah," Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah kala Sakura sudah bersikap serius.

Setelah sarapan mereka bersama-sama menuju tempat parkir mobil Sasuke, dengan gentle Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke, setelah Sakura masuk Sasuke memutar mobil untuk mesuk ke tempat untuk mengemudi.

Selama perjalanan sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menghadap lurus ke depan.

"Perhatikan jalan mu Sasuke, atau kita akan berada di rumah sakit bersama," ucap Sakura karena ia tahu sejak tadi Sasuke terus menerus menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tck," Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal.

Setelah satu jam lamanya perjalan mereka, sampai lah mereka di Mansion Uchiha, melihat dari pagarnya saja membuat Sakura berfikir bahwa bangunan ini sangat besar. Baru saja Sasuke ingin membuka pintu bunyi dari suara ponsel tersebut memberentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke melihat siapa penelpon itu. Sakura yang melihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke segera bertanya.

"Ada apa?" segera saja Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa kau masuk terlebih dahulu aku ada urusan sebentar, di dalam sudah ada ibu ku," jawab Sasuke sambil keluar lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Sakura lalu keluar dari mobil dan menoleh kepada Sasuke sebentar lalu di balas anggukkan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju Mansion Uchiha itu, aneh kenapa Mansion ini sepi sekali. Bukankah tadi Sasuke bilang kalau ibunya ada di dalam? Segera saja Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Per-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapan Sakura membelalakan matanya melihat adegan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berciuman di atas sofa ruang tamu, yang membuat Sakura kagetdia mengenal perempuan tersebut, siapa lagi perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna indigo yang Sakura selain Hinata, tapi anehnya laki-laki bukan Itachi. Lalu siapa dia? Segera saja Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura berjenggit kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, segera saja Sakura dan menoleh menemukan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, dengan perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke lalu berbisik.

"Sasuke, coba kau lihat di depan," dengan suara mencicit Sakura berbisik kepada Sasuke, Sasuke segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat adegan yang tidak ia sangka.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Dan benar saja laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berciuman itu segera menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menatap Sasuke tajam. Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke dan melihat tatapan tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"Ck, kau menganggu bocah," setelah mengatakan itu laki-laki tersebut segera menggedong Hinata yang berada di pelukannya dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di sana.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sakura ingin bertanya tadi itu siapa?

"Sasu-"

"Wah, kalian sudah datang. Maaf _Kaa-san_ tidak mendengar kalian datang. Kemari, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang," ucapan Sakura terputus, dan tiba-tiba saja wanita paruh baya keluar dari arah dalam. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Sakura ya? Sasuke sering bercerita tentang mu," dengan riang ibu Sasuke mengajak berbicara Sakura lalu mengajak Sakura untuk mengelilingi Mansion Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya mengendus melihat kelakuan ibunya.

...

Setelah satu setengah jam lamanya Sakura bersama dengan ibunya Sasuke untuk mengelilingi Mansion ini. Di sinilah sekarang Sakura berada di depan meja makan, untuk membtu menyiapkan untuk makan siang.

"Sakura, bisa kau taruh piring ini di sana?" ucap ibu Sasuke pada Sakura sambil memberikan piring berisi makanan.

Setelah semua rapi, Ibu Sasuke memanggil Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat saat Sakura sedang bersama ibunya.

Setelah memanggil Sasuke, ibunya Sasuke naik ke lantai atas, entah untuk memanggil siapa.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan, rambutnya kusut, penampilannya agak sedikit berantakan entah mengapa menurut Sakura Sasuke yang seperti itu malah terlihat tampan.

"Terpesona, eh?" Sakura memundurkan wajahnya saat wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya, entah sejak kapan.

"Ti..dak," jawab Sakura sambil membuang muka tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Mengaku saja," ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Tidak, Sasuke kemana ayahmu, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan percakapan mereka tadi.

"Dia sedang di luar negeri, ada urusan di sana," Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Baru saja Sakura ingin bertanya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Segera saja Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, dan ternyata laki-laki yang pernah membawanya kepada Sasuke. Dengan wajah datar kakak dari Sasuke tersebut berjalan menuju meja makan, sebelum duduk Itachi tersenyum kepada Sakura, Sakura melotot tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya. Kakak Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya?

"Dia hanya tersenyum, jangan berekspresi berlebihan," ucap Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala. Sakura lalu menoleh kepada Sasuke lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Melihat tingkah Sakura membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Lalu tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke datang dan duduk di hadapan samping Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya."Dimana Hinata- _nee?"_ tanya Sasuke kepada ibunya yang baru datang.

"Ah, dia sebent- Ah itu dia," Sakura menoleh saat ibu Sasuke mengatakan itu. Dan menemukan Hinata dengan laki-laki yang bisa di bilang sudah berumur tapi tetap terlihat tampan, ya ituorang yang tadi ia lihat di sofa.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan,_ aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau kekasih Sasu- _chan,"_ ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Hinata- _nee,"_ ucap Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya bosan

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Setelah percakapn singkat itu semua memulai untuk makan, saat sedang makan sesekali Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang bermanja-manja dengan lelaki di sampingnya, siapa laki-laki itu? Bukankah tunangan Hinata adalah Itachi? Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ia ingin bertanya pada Sasuke tapi tidak mungkin sekarang.

Entah berapa lama Sakura melamun tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa ada sebuah tangan yang sedang mengelus pahanya pelan, segera saja Saja Sakura menunduk dan menemukan lengan kekar yang ia hafal milik siapa. Sakura menengok ke kiri melihat Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan makanannya, tetapi tangan nakalnya bermain-main di atas paha Sakura. Sakura melotot kepada Sasuke tapi Sasuke tetap fokus ke makanannya.

Segera saja Sakura berdiri."Aku selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya," setelah mengatakan itu Sakura menunduk lalu segera beranjak dari sana dan menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan.

"Aku juga," Sasuke dengan terburu-buru meminum minumannya lalu dengan tergesa ia menuju kamar mengikuti Sakura.

Sedangkan Mikoto yang melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya dengan Kekasihnya itu hanya terkikik.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang duduk di atas Kasur. Melihat Sasuke yang mendekat segera saja Sakura melototi tajam Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura intens lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan langsung menerjang Sakura hingga jatuh ke kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memeluk kekasih ku saja," lalu Sasuke berguling ke samping Sakura lalu memeluk Sakura dari samping.

"Sasu.."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya," tanya Sakura ragu.

"Apapun untuk mu _my lady,"_ ucap Sasuke sambil mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

"Ummm.. siapa yang berciuman dengan Hinata- _san_ tadi bukankah Hinata- _san_ tunangan Itachi _-nii_?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa Hinata tunangan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingun.

"A..ano aku melihat mereka bersama di pusat perbelanjaan," mendengar Jawaban Sakura seketika itu pula Sasuke terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi, kau berfikir mereka bertunangan karena kau melihat mereka bersama di pusat perbelanjaan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke dngan terselip nada geli di sana. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Astaga beruntung sekali aku yang menemukan mu saat itu, andai saja kau ditemukan oleh suigetsu," Sasuke mengucapkan nama bawahannya yang menurutnya idiot itu.

"Siapa Suigetsu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" ulang Sasuke. Sakura melotot kepada Sasuke karena mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi laki-laki tua tadi itu kakak dari ayah ku, Madara namanya, dan Hinata itu Istrinya, mereka bertunangan saat kau menelfon ku saat itu, dan mereka menikah saat kau menghilang."

"Ta..tapi Hinata-san terlihat masih muda," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya karena pikirnya mereka seumuran.

"Ya, tentu saja karena dia seumuran dengan kakak ku."

Baru saja Sakura ingin bertanya kembali bagaimana bisa dengan umur mereka yang terpaut jauh itu, Sasuke sudah memotongnya lebih dahulu seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Sakura.

"Mungkin paman ku pedofil," ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh, Sakura yang mendengarnya pun memukul lengan Sasuke pelan, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan pamannya sendiri pedofil, walaupun sebenarnya mengiyakan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sudah puas dengan jawabannya nyonya Uchiha?" Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, entah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Aku belum jadi istri mu," ucap Sakura berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sebulan lagi, kita menikah bulan depan," Sakura membelalakan matanya, pasalnya Sasuke belum membicarakan apapun dengannya.

"Apa? Tap-" belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memotongnya.

"Oh, aku tidak terima penolakan," seolah tau apa yang akan Sakura ucapkan Sasuke lebih dulu berkata.

"Terserah," setelah mengatakan itu Sakura membuang muka tak mau menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke malah terkekeh kecil, lalu memeluk Sakura lebih erat.

"Sasuke," setelah keheningan di antara mereka, Sakura akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf," Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak salah sama sekali," sesekali Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu," setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

 **END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Omake.**

" _Tadaima_ ," setelah mengucapkan salam. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mencuat itu melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak yang sudah di sediakan, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil melonggarkan dasi yang mencekiknya itu.

" _Okaeri Tou-chan,"_ Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar suara putrinya itu. Lalu senyum Sasuke semakin melebar saat melihat putri kecilnya berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat, lalu memeluk kaki Sasuke dengan.

Hap

Sasuke langsung saja menggedong tubuh kecil itu.

"Dimana, _Okaa-san_ mu, Sarada?"

"Di dapur Tou-chan, Kaa-san sedang memasak," Sadara menguncang-guncangkan kakinya seakan berlari untuk ke tempat ibunya berada. Segera saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, sesampainya di dapur Sasuke menurunkan Sarada, lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura terlonjak kaget, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kekar yang ia tahu milik suaminya itu memeluknya dari belakang, Sakura lalu membalikan badanya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sedang memasak Sasu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau mengangguku dengan bau mu, Bersihkan diri mu sekarang setelah itu kami akan menunggu mu di meja makan," Sakura menutup hidung berpura-pura.

"Ck, Baiklah."

Ctak

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Kebiasaan Sasuke memang bukannya mencium kening Sakura tetapi malah menyentilnya setiap Sakura menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Tapi menurut Sakura itu bukti sayang Sasuke kepadanya. Setelah melakukan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang memasak makan malam untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sakura merona melihat punggung tegap Sasuke yang selalu nyaman jika dipeluk. Kadang Sakura mengingat masa lalunya bagaimana ia berharap agar Sasuke tidak menyakitinya setelah membelinya dari pria gila itu, dan akhirnya harapan Sakura pun terwujud, ia sangat berterimakasih kepada _Kami-sama._

 **End.**

 **A/N:**

 **hai, ada yang masih baca ff ini kah? ini ff pertama tsuki, tsuki tau tulisan tsuki masih amburegul emesuyu, jadi tolong di maafin yaa. tsuki juga udah siapain ff sasusaku dengan tema yang berbeda dan mudah-mudahan tulisannya lebih rapi lagi. kalo ada yang mau request tentang ff sasusaku dengan tema/jalan cerita kalian punya bisa pm tsuki ya. itu juga kalo ada wkwkwk.**

 **sekali lagi**

 **Terimakasih.**


End file.
